


El poder, el estatus

by Erzs



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale Whump (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Court Shenanigans, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Cunnilingus, Dark Crowley, Description of healing, Explicit Language, Fighting, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Happy Ending, Hastur in particular is a fan, Heaven and Hell get their war, Hell wins, Hurt Aziraphale (Good Omens), Hurt/Comfort, I promise it's not super dark, Lord of Hell Crowely, M/M, Major Character Injury, Marriage Proposal, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Possessive Crowley, Prince!Crowley, Protective Crowley, Queen of Hell, Service Top Crowley (Good Omens), Sex, Subdrop, Subspace, Top Crowley (Good Omens), Violence, Weddings, but he's nice to Aziraphale don't worry, demonic book club, no betas we saunter vaguely downstairs like Crowley, proposal, telling your former boss to fuck off, the angels don't treat Aziraphale rightbut the demons will, the demons respect Aziraphale for the temptations he did over the years
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2020-08-20 23:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20236072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erzs/pseuds/Erzs
Summary: “¿Por qué follaría a un demonio? Simple, por el estatus. Imagina que tú y tus amigos llegan a las puertas del infierno, todos están llorando, aterrados de muerte para toda la eternidad mientras tu caminas hacia los brazos de tu sugar demon. Legendario.”Ese no era el plan de Aziraphale - Sólo quería estar con su amado.Crowley sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de La Grande.





	1. Guerra Sin Guerra

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Power, the Status](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20038027) by [Shay_Moonsilk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shay_Moonsilk/pseuds/Shay_Moonsilk). 

> Notas autoría: No sé de dónde surgió la cita pero, ¡no sé cómo no ha sido usada para un fic de Good Omens antes! También disfruto las historias en las que Crowley tiene un rango más alto del que creemos (“Me aman allá abajo”, es el encargado de entregar al Anticristo, se sale con la suya en TODO) y en serio, pareciera que fuera algo cercano a un príncipe. Y en una guerra, alguien de alto rango tendría ciertos… privilegios. Como poder quedarse con su Ángel favorito.
> 
> Le regalo esto a Scusi y Moezyonover, a Scusi por la inspiración para “Crowley es de alto-rango” (lean Infamous, ¡es muy bueno!) y a Moe por todo su trabajo y por ser tan amable cuando me obsesiono y entro en pánico por sus historias debido a mi amor. Gracias a ambos.
> 
> Notas traducción: Este es mi primera traducción publicada aquí (la mayoría las hacía para mis amigos o como ejercicios de la uni) y me emociona bastante. Denle una oportunidad a esta historia que es fascinante y aun sigo trabajando en ella. También, si ven algún error no duden en decírmelo.

Crowley había estado en lo cierto. Al final, el Cielo y el Infierno se dieron cuenta de que no necesitaban causar el Armagedón para pelear entre ellos. De hecho podrían sólo, pues, _pelear_ entre ellos. Lo cual él sabía que pasaría.

Después de todo, él _era _un General en el ejército.

Y la guerra no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Sólo que no estaba listo para acabar con la humanidad, sobre todo porque ni siquiera había obtenido a su Ángel. Por lo que le importaba, el Armagedón podía esperar hasta que tuviera un Ángel en sus brazos y bajo su protección antes de que ambos lados empezaran a enfrentarse.

Aziraphale y él disfrutaban un paseo en el parque St. James; para todo el tiempo que habían pasado encontrándose en Museos, Galas, Ópera, Palacios y parques, habían pasado muy poco tiempo _disfrutando_ juntos de aquellos lugares. Eso por lo menos para los exigentes estándares de Crowley, los cuales cualquiera de sus plantas podría decirte (pero no con palabras, porque las plantas no hablan), eran bastante altos. Y a raíz del Armagedón Falso, tras dejar el Ritz, fue dónde Aziraphale entendió que cuando Crowley lo llamaba “Ángel” en realidad quería decir “Te amo”, que cuando él le contestaba “Querido” en realidad quería decir “También te amo” y al percatarse que ahora podía decirlo _en voz alta, _Crowley quería aprovechar al máximo su tiempo juntos antes de La Grande.

No que Aziraphale tuviera idea de que tan cierta esta afirmación sería.

Por eso fue que pretendió no percatarse cuando Aziraphale buscaba cabañas en los _South Downs._ Y en su tan prometido picnic, interrumpió a Aziraphale que trataba de mostrarle volantes para presentarle dos boletos de primera clase a Italia.

Aziraphale no tenía forma de saber que estaban en tiempo extra, y Crowley no podía arruinar esto para él, al menos no por ahora. No cuando había tantas cosas por ver antes de que los llamaran Ahí Abajo por un Largo Tiempo. Quería que Aziraphale disfrutara del mundo que _ambos_ habían salvado. El mundo entero. Por supuesto, el mundo no iría a ningún lado gracias a ellos. Pero _ellos_ si se irían.

Crowley los llevó de regreso a las primeras veces que se encontraron - Roma, Egipto, Jerusalén - los mayores hitos de la historia. Viajaron por el sureste de Asia, atravesando Rusia. Crowley incluso logró tentar a Aziraphale para tomar un tren desde Estambul hasta Calais, dejándolo vivir la novela de fantasía que siempre negó querer. Fueron a través de Francia, por España, y tomaron un ferry desde Gibraltar a Túnez, deambulando un poco hacia Sudáfrica. Ninguna ciudad era demasiado pequeña, ninguna piedra quedó sin voltear. Mano a mano lo vieron todo, juntos. Crowley llevó a Aziraphale por Etiopía, donde había tenido influencia en el café (—_Que les vendí allá Abajo como una gran victoria porque, _ya sabes, –le había dicho) y Aziraphale le enseñó a Crowley dónde había hecho que un balón de fútbol influenciara a unas cuantas personas de buenas intenciones en Sudáfrica (—_Arriba no lo entendieron, obviamente, pero se sintió bien hacer _algo_ bueno_, –reflexionó).

Aziraphale, decidiendo que durante 6000 años habían avanzado lo suficientemente lento, sugirió que fueran a ver las Américas; después de todo, ninguno había estado ahí desde la guerra de Independencia. Y aunque Crowley sabía que eso implicaría que Aziraphale descubriera _Hamilton, _aceptó.

Condujeron, volaron, y en alguna ocasión particular _volaron_. Atravesaron justo debajo de las nubes y justo arriba de Estados Unidos antes de aterrizar encima de una de esas rocas que tenían caras grabadas en ellas. Le mostraron al otro lugares que antes habían visitado por su cuenta, lugares que habían visitado juntos pero era _diferente _ahora porque ambos estaban tan _solos_ antes, incluso estando juntos, y ahora se _tenían _el uno al otro. Se _conocían _el uno al otro.

Y ahora se _conocían _el uno al otro.

Por fin, después de 6000 años de Crowley gruñéndole a cualquiera que creyera que eran pareja (_es decir a cualquiera que se haya sentado a tener una conversación con ambos) _porque no podía creer que esa loca chica estadounidense del libro lo hubiera notado antes que Su Ángel, por fin tenía a Aziraphale.

Lo cual fue lo que los trajo de regreso a Londres, que siempre había sido su ciudad desde mucho antes que fuera conocida como Londres. Habían repetido sus posiciones ese día; el inicio de un Capítulo Nuevo en sus vidas. Había sido apenas tres años antes. Crowley llevó a Aziraphale al puesto de helados y le entregó un cono de vainilla con una ya-no-tan-poco-común sonrisa. Aziraphale lo tomó con una sonrisa propia; sin tener que mirar con nerviosismo sobre su hombro por si había algún Ángel o Demonio. (_Irónicamente, ese día debió haberlo hecho.)_

En su lugar, tomó el brazo que Crowley le ofreció y los dos finalmente tomaron un paseo por el parque como siempre habían deseado, y con la aprobación de los patos. (_Los patos siempre asumieron que estaban saliendo. Y a los patos no les importa la percepción lineal del tiempo de los humanos, así que el hecho de que dos creaturas antropomórficas llevaban alimentándolos por siglos no les había preocupado. Además, el rubio siempre les daba buenos bocadillos y el pelirrojo siempre se aseguraba que el rubio estuviera a salvo para seguir alimentándolos, así que, ¿Por qué cuestionar algo bueno?_

Durante este paseo es cuando sucede. Crowley y Aziraphale lo sienten, disfrazado de un terremoto, pero ambos saben que es lo que representa al momento que sucede.

Aziraphale toma aire y suelta su helado para sujetar el brazo de Crowley. Crowley también ha abandonado el suyo y coloca su mano detrás de la cabeza de su ángel.

—Aquí está, –recita.

Aziraphale no lo cuestiona. —Esperaba que tendríamos algo más de tiempo, –sus ojos se llenaron con lágrimas sin derramar. Crowley movió la cabeza en negación.

—¿Crees que dejaré que algo como la guerra nos separe, después de 6000 años? –Contesta con burla–, creí que me conocías mejor, Ángel.

—Claro que te _conozco, _–Aziraphale responde con sarcasmo, y Crowley se enorgullece ante el doble sentido. Sí que era lo suficiente bastardo para querer conocerlo.

Solo para sus oídos, sonó una trompeta desde arriba, y el mundo a sus pies retumbó una vez más.

Sin aviso, las alas de Aziraphale se abrieron a sus espaldas. Gritó por el dolor y el asombro; sin que pudiera controlarlas habían salido por su espalda y roto su ropa. Un segundo después las alas de Crowley también salieron, pero le dio tiempo suficiente para anticiparlo.

—Crowley, –el demonio _odia_ lo temerosa que se oye la voz de Aziraphale–, ¿Qué tienes planeado? Nos quedamos sin tiempo; puedo sentir que me invocan.

No importa que hubieran abandonado sus respectivos bandos; Aziraphale debía responder la llamada profética si Michael decidía tocar las trompetas celestiales de guerra. Crowley tenía un minuto antes que Aziraphale fuera apartado de su lado en contra de su voluntad.

Así que el lugar más seguro es abajo.

Como si fuera una señal, el pasto se abre junto a ellos y Aziraphale se sorprende al ver a Hastur surgir del suelo. Crowley avanza hacia él, dedicándole al Duque una mueca. Coloca su mano en su cadera, frunciendo el ceño.

—Llegas tarde –dice–, ¿Qué? ¿Mucho tráfico en la M25 para ti?

Hastur no dice nada, probablemente sea lo mejor.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? –Aziraphale murmura, aferrándose a los hombros de Crowley. Intenta ponerse delante del demonio, siguiendo un instinto mal enfocado de protegerlo. Crowley siente el espacio en su corporación donde va el corazón calentarse. (_Técnicamente sí tiene uno, pero los demonios como regla general no sienten amor. Hipotéticamente hay una famosa excepción, pero nadie más que un Ángel específico lo sabrá por cierto, porque él nunca lo admitirá)._

—Vine por el Ángel, –recita Hastur como respuesta y para la satisfacción de Crowley, inclina la cabeza. Ha estado esparciendo suficientes anécdotas de su Arreglo ahí abajo, y sabe que cierto milagro demoniaco que el Ángel realizó en 1793 es considerada como una historia favorita para un demonio como Hastur, quién no es muy creativo.

Aziraphale, como era de esperarse, se congela en el acto.

—Está bien – susurra Crowley, inclinándose para susurrar en su oído–. Puedes ir con él, estarás a salvo. Necesito que confíes en mí.

Es un golpe bajo, invocar la confianza que Aziraphale le tiene cuando ni ha tenido tiempo de explicarle apropiadamente lo qué está pasando. En su defensa, tenía planeado explicarle ese día. Sólo era que…

Aziraphale era un ángel ansioso. Constantemente preocupado por algo, constantemente preocupado de que estaba haciendo algo malo. Siempre miraba a sus espaldas, esperando que alguien le dijera que se detuviera, porque nadie le decía cuando hacía algo bueno. Una vez, durante el tiempo que cuidaron al que creían que era el Anticristo, Aziraphale le había dicho a Crowley cómo el resto de los ángeles estaban convencidos que iba a fallar.

(—_Siempre he sentido que –había dicho–, ellos me tratan como tratarías a un perro pequeño que aprende a realizar trucos por premios. Son adorables, pero no confiarías en ellos para hacer algo grande o importante. A ellos no les interesa nada de esto –en ese momento él había estirado un brazo, señalando el comedor de los sirvientes en el que estaban conversando, pero Crowley sabía que se refería a la humanidad–, Sólo les interesa que los adule y creen que es “adorable” que me importe. –No le habían puesto nombre a lo que sentían, no en ese momento, pero Crowley conocía muy bien esa necesidad de proteger que le había llevado a liberar bombas en iglesias antes. Era una pena que no pudiera destruir a los ángeles en el cielo, pero sabía que eso pronto cambiaría._

_Aziraphale continuó describiendo cómo se sentía cada vez que interactuaba con Arriba, como si estuviera parado junto a un risco inclinándose precariamente hacia el abismo. No cayendo o Cayendo, pero esa sensación en el estómago cuando estás a punto de caer. Se sentía así de manera constante._

_Crowley recordó esa conversación años después, cuando Gabriel confirmó todos los mayores miedos de su ángel–: _Cierra tu estúpida boca y muere de una vez –_Y_ sonrió.

Recordaré esto, _pensó. _Recordaré esto cuando llegue el tiempo de enfrentarnos.)

Y Crowley quería darle tres años libres de ansiedad. Era lo menos que podía hacer luego de 6000 años presionando a Aziraphale a dar más de lo que se sentía cómodo.

Lo cual lo llevó a su situación actual, tratando de convencer a Aziraphale de ir a Abajo con alguien que lo había golpeado con una palanca la última vez que se encontraron. No que Hastur supiera eso.

—Necesitas ir con él antes que Ellos te lleven –susurró–, ellos no te van a lastimar, te lo prometo. –Crowley empujó a Aziraphale, quien escuchaba por instinto, aunque sus ojos mostraban confusión–. Te explicaré luego –prometió el demonio–, solo necesito encargarme de algunas cosas antes.

Hastur y Aziraphale desaparecieron de su vista.

\---

Aziraphale era muchas cosas. Acumulador de libros. Un glotón. Un mago mejor-que-el-promedio (_a pesar de lo que Crowley pensara)._

Pero no era un tonto.

Él_ sabía _que Crowley había estado apresurando algo después del Armagedón Fallido_._ _Sabía _que ese viaje alrededor del mundo fue una vacación planeada con alguna razón detrás, que había algo que tenía a Crowley inquieto. Pero después de 6000 años de conocer a su amigo-convertido-en-pareja, sabía que Crowley siempre tenía un plan a la mano, y lo más inteligente que podía hacer era dejar que Crowley resolviera sus planes y confiar que se los diría cuando fuera el momento indicado.

Después de todo, Crowley _nunca_ le había dado razones para dudar de él.

Era más que lo que podía decir de sus antiguos colegas.

Haber pasado tres años lejos de sus de por si limitadas obligaciones, le había dado la perspectiva para darse cuenta de lo tóxico y estéril que era su ambiente de trabajo. Pasar de eso a una relación amorosa con alguien que _creía_ en él y lo amaba _incondicionalmente_ había sido embriagador y maravilloso. En perspectiva, el plan de Crowley probablemente incluía ayudarlo a relajarse con respecto a su antigua vida, para que estuviera listo para avanzar a la siguiente Etapa que su amor sintiera necesaria.

Y que irónico que un demonio, _la_ astuta serpiente del Edén, el _origen de la tentación,_ fuera más considerado de los sentimientos y hábitos de Aziraphale que toda su antigua familia.

Cuando el suelo tembló a sus pies, supo de inmediato qué iba a pasar. Era obvio que ambos lados aun querían guerra. Y por supuesto que podían pelear sin que las personas los notaran. Estos días, nadie separaba los ojos de sus teléfonos lo suficiente como para notar algo.

(_Como un reto impuesto por Crowley, Aziraphale, durante el surgimiento del frenesí por Pokemon GO, había caminado con sus alas expuestas por cinco minutos durante una _incursión; _nadie le volteó a mirar. Como resultado, hizo que el juego tuviera una mejora, por lo que ahora nadie puede intercambiar al Pikachu navideño. Era su favorito, y era lo que los usuarios merecían.) _

La aparición de Hastur había sido una sorpresa, y Aziraphale aun podía sentir el golpe que le había dado. Le dolía más el hecho de que Crowley quería que _fuera_ con el Duque.

Pero Crowley no había titubeado y Aziraphale quería probarle que ahora tenía toda su confianza.

Así que fue con él.


	2. La Suprema Corte del Pozo más Oscuro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale se precipita vagamente hacia abajo, pero no cómo crees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas originales:  
Oh por alguien, ¡No esperaba esta respuesta de su parte! Gracias a todos los que dejaron comentarios amables, ¡significan el mundo para mí! ¡Me siento bendecida (o maldecida, dependiendo de tu alineación) de que esto les haya interesado! Si quieren hablar sobre esto un poco más, ¡Pueden encontrarme en Tumblr como GoodOmensAndRecreation!
> 
> Por cierto, estoy basando la ansiedad de Aziraphale en la propia - Realmente me identifiqué con él en el programa, la manera en que está preocupado de que todo lo que hace está mal y que alguien lo juzga de manera constante. Me siento así todo el tiempo. Básicamente, quiero un Crowley que me diga que lo estoy haciendo bien XD así que hay un poco de proyección de mi parte.

Aziraphale recordaba el Infierno más poblado, sin mencionar mucho más oloroso y en general más desolado. Pero mientras seguía a Hastur a través de pasillos poco iluminados, no pudo evitar notar que el Infierno estaba más vacío de lo que recordaba. Había algunos demonios deambulando, pero lo más probable es que la mayoría estuviera Arriba, peleando en la batalla gloriosa por la que habían estado tan _desesperados._ Sintió su interior retorcerse. ¿Qué estaría pasando? ¿Y qué estaba pasando para que Crowley lo dejara en manos de Hastur y se fuera?

Pero había prometido confiar en Crowley, y Crowley le había dejado en manos de Hastur, y la verdad no quería sacar más conclusiones sobre su demonio sin que él _estuviera_ presente.

En esta ocasión logró observar sus alrededores, tomando su tiempo para reconocer los carteles desmotivacionales (“_NO puedes lograr todo lo que quieras con esfuerzo”. “Mi falta de planeación puede y te causará problemas”, “Un viaje de mil millas logrará pies adoloridos ¿qué más esperabas?”), _de los cuales Crowley había alardeado mientras paseaban en la parte trasera de un _TukTuk _en Tailandia. Tendría que recordar felicitar al demonio por ellos, realmente eran entretenidos.

Pero tal vez sería más inteligente concentrar su energía en observar a su guía.

Crowley le había pedido que confiara en él, y sí lo hacía, pero esa confianza no se extendía a alguien que había intentado lastimar a _su_ demonio. Tres años no eran tiempo suficiente para olvidar esa palanca, o cómo Hastur casi había asesinado a Crowley y lo había obligado a usar esa _maldita _Agua Bendita. Y el incidente del Agua Bendita era algo en lo que _no _le gustaba pensar porque le recordaba las _décadas _desperdiciadas en las que pudieron _estar juntos_ y lo innecesariamente cruel que había sido durante años. Diantres, ahora volvía a pensar en los siglos diecinueve y veinte, en lo horrible que se había comportado.

Y _ahí_ estaba esa sensación de vacío en su estómago; la sensación de estar inclinándose desde una gran altura, sin poder ver el fondo. Le recordó al Gran Cañón, cuando pasaron la noche observando las magníficas rocas por debajo de ellos. Se había inclinado y la sensación en su estómago era similar a lo que había experimentado durante la mayoría de sus seis mil años en la Tierra. Pero esa vez tenía a Crowley para alejarlo gentilmente, así como Crowley lo había metafóricamente alejado de esa sensación en el Edén, o en la Residencia Dowling, o al final de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, o durante ese incontable número de veces a través de los años.

El _no_ tener a Crowley para alejarlo era insoportable, porque él era muy malo para alejarse por cuenta propia. Por lo general, necesitaba dejar que pasara aquello en lo que su agonía se enfocaba para que ésta pudiera _realmente_ desaparecer, pero esta vez era causada por algo que ya había sucedido. Lo mejor era concentrarse en algo más hasta que pudiera reencontrarse con Crowley a solas.

Crowley no estaba junto a él, por lo que era mejor usar su energía para enfocarse en sus alrededores, más específicamente en Hastur.

El demonio no había dicho más de dos palabras desde que apareciera en el parque St. James al inicio de la Gran Guerra. De hecho, Aziraphale debía asegurarse de esto, pero incluso parecía que estaba algo… ¿nervioso?

Pero eso era ridículo.

El Ángel aclaró su garganta. —Ah, disculpa, ¿A dónde vamos?

¡Y ahí estaba! ¡Hastur brincó cuando le habló!

—La habitación del trono —gruñó—, al salón de nuestro gran triunfo.

—¿Gran triunfo? —Aziraphale preguntó, confundido—, ¡Pero la batalla acaba de iniciar!

Hastur soltó un bufido involuntario, pero después pareció congelarse. Parecía que esperaba alguna clase de represalia. Cuando nada ocurrió, continuó —Las peleas siguen, cierto, pero la guerra ya acabó.

—Bien —Aziraphale reflexionó—. ¡Pero eso no tiene sentido! ¿Y por qué no estaría Crowley aquí abajo?

—A diferencia de esos humanos que ustedes dos aman tanto, aquí los Generales dan órdenes desde la primera línea —Hastur respondió, y en segundo lugar Aziraphale se dio cuenta que bufar era parte de su voz natural.

En primer lugar, se dio cuenta de que _Crowley era un general._

Eso nunca había surgido antes. No surgió en los 6000 años que habían sido amigos, o en los tres años tras El Resto De Sus Vidas.

Pero no podía dejar que su rostro denotara sorpresa; no enfrente de Hastur que había vuelto a guiar su camino silenciosamente hacia la Habitación del Trono, lo que sea que eso fuera. Sólo que ahora el demonio lo volteaba a ver de manera ocasional.

—¿Tengo algo en la cara? —Aziraphale exclamó. Odiaba que se le quedaran viendo cuando era alguien distinto a Su Demonio.

Hastur retorció el rostro, como alguien tratando de aguantar la risa.

—Es sólo… quería saber, —y Aziraphale se sorprendió al oír su voz tan tímida—, cómo se te ocurrió cambiar de ropas con ese verdugo.

_¿Qué? —¿Qué?_

—Ibas a ser _ejecutado_, porque usabas ropas elegantes, —las palabras fluían de Hastur, quien parecía realmente _emocionado_ de tener esta conversación; si es que esa era la palabra adecuada para describirlo—, pero entonces tu _cambiaste_ de ropa con el verdugo y _él_ fue ejecutado en tu lugar, ¡Por la misma razón que había matado a _otros_!

No, emocionado no era la palabra adecuada. Era júbilo. Hastur se llenaba de júbilo al contarle una historia que Aziraphale no podía repetir a menos que quisiera sufrir del fastidio de Crowley.

Pero Hastur seguía hablando —¡Y nadie lo _reconoció_ con esas ropas elegantes! ¡Todos esos libertadores _estúpidos_ y tú notaste su pésima organización y lograste que fueran contra uno de los suyos! ¿Cómo se te ocurrió eso?

Y ahora miraba a Aziraphale del mismo modo que los niños pequeños cuando querían saber cómo había sacado una moneda de sus orejas.

—Eh, bueno, —dijo, porque si miraba más allá de los gusanos, la maldad y el aura de desolación, Hastur en verdad le recordaba a uno de esos niños—, es que él, eh, me pareció molesto.

Hastur soltó una carcajada, doblándose de la risa y provocando que los demonios cercanos huyeran corriendo.

—¡Te _pareció molesto_! —Aziraphale nunca había visto a un demonio reír tan fuerte; eso exceptuando cuando le contó a Crowley sobre la toalla. Le provocó… _sonreír_ un poco.

—Me pareció molesto —Aziraphale afirmó—, y necesitaba _irme, _así que decidí que si estaba tan obsesionado con mi ropa, debería tener la oportunidad de usarla.

—Eso es mejor de lo que creí —Hastur sofocó su risa—. ¿Puedo volver a oírlo después de la Corte?

—Ya veremos, —dijo Aziraphale, porque una cosa era contar un detalle que entretenía a Hastur, y otra era contar, de inicio a fin, una historia que _se suponía nunca debería haber contado en primer lugar._

Toda su conversación se sintió surreal. Para su fortuna, también había llegado a su fin, porque Aziraphale no necesitaba que Hastur le dijera que habían llegado a la habitación del trono.

A diferencia del lugar donde realizaron su juicio, la Habitación del Trono tenía tres tronos, dos de tamaño similar rodeando al más grande en el centro. El del centro le recordó al que salía en ese programa tan popular en el que Crowley había trabajado; indirectamente por supuesto. Ese con los dragones y la desnudez. Pensándolo bien, tal vez debió haberle prestado más atención en ese momento, pero no lo hizo.

_(—Mi única idea fue hacer programas de televisión basados en libros, —Crowley le había contado. Estaban recostados sobre la cama, pensando en sus proyectos más recientes realizados durante su estancia en la residencia Dowling. Aziraphale estaba somnoliento, con la cabeza en el pecho de Crowley, que le acariciaba el cabello.)_

_—¿Qué hay de demoníaco en eso? —dijo en un bostezo, tratando de no quedarse dormido._

_—Pues la audiencia tiene que esperar más por un programa —replicó el demonio—. Además lo puse en una cadena exclusiva así que la gente tiene que pagar más durante años para poder verlo o tienen que verlo de manera ilegal. Una victoria para mi lado por donde lo mires._

_Ya no es tu lado, había pensado Aziraphale, pero sentía sus pestañas muy pesadas. La mano de Crowley acariciaba su cabeza tal y como siempre deseo, el sol descendía hermosamente por la costa Amalfi y habían comido ostras el día anterior, retirándose a un pequeño hotel en el que ninguno había estado antes, Aziraphale sentía como caía víctima del sueño, acompañado de la sensación de labios sobre su frente.)_

Aparentemente, seguía siendo su lado.

Había demonios estacionados a los lados de la habitación, dejando el centro libre. Era parecido a las cortes tradicionales a las que había acudido menos de cien años atrás. Había algunas sillas adicionales, del mismo estilo y color que los tronos, pero mucho más pequeñas.

Hastur lo dirigió hacia uno de los tronos laterales, donde Aziraphale notó un taburete similar colocado justo enfrente. —Este es para ti —dijo, apartándose sin decir nada más y sentándose en una de las sillas que limitaban el perímetro.

Aziraphale tragó saliva.

No había razón para _no _hacerlo; Crowley le había pedido confiar en él, _Crowley _le había pedido que fuera con Hastur y Hastur le había dicho que se sentara ahí. Así que lo hizo.

Colocó las manos sobre su regazo, tratando de evitar pensar cómo esto era una versión más agradable del banco en su celda de 1793. Trató de no comparar esa situación con este momento; no tenía esposas, (con suerte) no iba a perder la cabeza, solo esperaba que Crowley llegara pronto. Más y más demonios empezaron a llenar la habitación, manteniéndose lo más cerca posible de las paredes. Algunos miraban en su dirección y Aziraphale podía oír sus murmuros.

_Ese es él…_

_Engañó a esos verdugos…_

_Ayudó a bombardear una iglesia…_

Los murmuros se detuvieron al entrar Dagon, quien exclamó, —¡Todos de pie! ¡Los Príncipes del Infierno harán su entrada!

Debía referirse a Beezlebub‑

_¿Príncipes?_

Por fortuna la atención de todos se dirigió a la entrada, porque Aziraphale sintió que sus ojos se le salían de la sorpresa. Beezlebub entró a la habitación, había tenido razón en eso. ¡Pero justo a su _lado_ estaba _Crowley_!

De algún modo logró mantener la calma mientras los dos demonios -dos príncipes- atravesaban la habitación. La mayoría de los demonios ofrecieron reverencia, pero Aziraphale estaba demasiado pasmado para hacerlo.

Beezlebub se acercó al trono más grande y, con un chasquido, lo movió para que estuviera más atrás que los otros dos, los más pequeños. Luego, se sentó en uno de estos.

Crowley se le acercó. Tenía _tantas _preguntas y esa sensación de hundirse había regresado más fuerte que nunca. Aziraphale sintió un calor interno atravesar su pecho, sus brazos y subir hasta sonrojar su rostro. Era completamente distinto al fuego infernal. Esto era mucho más intenso. Pero ahora estaban rodeados - ¿Rodeados por gente que les ofrecía reverencia?

Crowley se inclinó hacia Aziraphale, estirando su mano hacia la parte trasera de su cabeza pero dejándola sobre su cuello. Sus labios acariciaron su oreja. —Prometo explicar después —susurró—, por favor, confía en mí, recuéstate sobre mí.

Dicho eso, se sentó, guiando a Aziraphale para que se sentara en la misma silla de antes. El ángel se acomodó, sabiendo que Crowley a sus espaldas estaba desparramado sobre su trono (¿_su trono?) _cómo lo haría en esa absurda silla suya de su departamento en Londres. Las piernas extendidas, su espalda encorvada y apoyándose sobre su mano derecha con sus dedos enredados sobre su cabello. Un sutil milagro demoniaco alargó la silla de Aziraphale para que pudiera recostarse sobre Crowley cuando el demonio extendiera su otra mano.

Aziraphale se sonrojó por la posición vulnerable en la que estaba, pero nadie parecía mirarlo con hostilidad. De hecho, era lo opuesto - algunos demonios parecían retorcerse por _celos_ o con _decepción._

El contacto había ayudado a calmar los miedos de Aziraphale por un momento, pero las miradas celosas los hicieron regresar. Estaba claro que Crowley era _importante _ahí, y una pobre excusa de ángel como Aziraphale estaba más que fuera de lugar.

_—Detén eso —_pronunció la voz detrás de él. Sonó como un gruñido, exclusivo para sus oídos—. _trata de calmarte. Sé que es difícil. Todos quieren tenerte._

¿Qué?

—_¿Qué? —_Aziraphale siseó, pero Beelzebub tomó esa oportunidad para hablar.

—Los tontos ángeles han sonado sus trompetas - como todos han podido oír —exclamó—, ¡Y nuestro Rey está listo para enfrentarlos en las Puertas!

Esto fue recibido con voraces aclamaciones de los demonios presentes.

Beelzebub sonrió, alimentando la energía de la multitud —¡Así es! ¡En este momento nuestro Rey está en el campo de batalla, organizando nuestros ejércitos en los lugares más importantes! ¡El triángulo de Bermudas! ¡Los Himalayas! ¡New Jersey!

—¡Hail Satán! —La multitud respondió a gritos.

—¡Y su príncipe Crowley ha regresado! —Beelzebub volvió a hablar, dirigiéndose al demonio. Aziraphale empalideció cuando toda la atención se dirigió hacia ellos y pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo el saludo desganado que Crowley (¿Su Príncipe?) les dirigió—, Trayendo consigo al futuro Príncipe Consorte, Principado Aziraphale - ¡El gran embaucador de la Tierra!

¿Gran qué?

¿Futuro quién?

—No han llegado con las manos vacías —Beelzebub chasqueó los dedos y las puertas volvieron a abrirse. Ligur, a quién Adam revivió cuando reinicio la realidad, guiaba a una figura dentro de la habitación, ésta cubierta con un saco donde debería estar la cabeza.

—No, no lo hicimos. —Crowley afirmó y Aziraphale podía _oír_ su sonrisa.

—Su príncipe lideró el ataque en la primera de muchas batallas —añadió Beezlebub—, y aunque la pelea continúe, ¡La guerra ha sido ganada!

La multitud rugió y Ligur arrancó el saco.

Aziraphale tomó aire.

—_¿Sandalphon? _

El ángel estaba encadenado con esposas metálicas; Aziraphale sospechaba que inhibían sus habilidades angelicales. En efecto, Sandalphon luchaba para liberarse, pero sus esfuerzos parecían inútiles.

—Les trajimos, como regalo de bienvenida —Crowley lo llamó—. Uno de los imbéciles originales.

Y Aziraphale sabía en que estaba pensando. _¿Puedo escuchar un wahoo?_

En ese momento Sandalphon miró hacia él, y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Aziraphale. Llamas parecieron iluminar sus ojos cuando notó la postura del Principado.

—¡Traidor! —rugió, tratando de atacarlo, y Aziraphale (_recordando ese golpe de hacía tres años)_ retrocedió hacía el pecho de Crowley, quién afirmo su agarre en él.

Pareciendo que se aburría, Beelzebub chasqueó sus dedos, y una columna de fuego infernal apareció frente a Sandalphon. Se detuvo de súbito, sus ojos abiertos.

—Llévenlo a los pozos debajo. —Beelzebub exclamó con desprecio y un grupo se apresuró para llevárselo. Aziraphale no pudo evitar notar que Hastur lideraba al grupo.

Para el resto de los demonios; que no eran muchos, porque ni siquiera la corte podía mantener la atención de demonios cuando había un Ángel que apresar, Beelzebub dijo —Las órdenes irán avanzando de acuerdo a como nuestro Rey lo comande. Estén preparados para servir. ¡Hail Satán!

—¡Hail Satán! —Los demonios restantes respondieron en coro. Con eso, todos empezaron a irse. Dagon siguió ahí susurrándole a Beelzebub, quien le dirigió a Crowley y a Aziraphale (?) una afirmación con la cabeza antes de marcharse. Crowley le indicó a Aziraphale que se pusiera de pie y le siguiera. Justo como hiciera horas antes, antes de que las trompetas sonaran y los cielos temblaran, Crowley le ofreció su brazo.

_Confío en ti, _pensó Aziraphale y lo aceptó.

—_Acompáñame —_le susurró Crowley—, _prometo que ahora lo explicaré todo._

Aziraphale esperaba que así fuera.


	3. Para hacer un Hogar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El inicio de una explicación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas originales: ¡Chequen las etiquetas y la clasificación! Gracias a TODOS por las palabras de apoyo, me siento REALMENTE estupefacta.  
Dejé las partes de Aziraphale intencionalmente vagas, porque sé que cada persona tiene diferentes ideas al respecto y quería que fuera, de cierto modo, inefable.  
¡Ven a hablar conmigo! Mi blog secundario de Good Omens es GoodOmensAndRecreation, amo hacer amigos.

_Hubo un momento hermoso, en la costa Amalfi, cuando Crowley finalmente pudo ver a Aziraphale _relajarse. _Viajaron ahí por impulso, cuando un barista en Roma les dijo que Positano era el mejor lugar para conseguir Ostras. No lograron ir a probarlas juntos durante esa ocasión tantos años atrás, y Crowley insistía que debía compensárselo a su Ángel._

_Aziraphale estaba eufórico; su hogar estaba en SoHo, pero su _alma_ pertenecía a Italia. Amó cada momento que pasaron en cada una de las ciudades, y pasaron su tiempo en Positano disfrutando ostras (Crowley no entendía que tenían de especial, pero lo importante para él siempre había sido ver a Aziraphale disfrutar la comida), limoncello, gelato y pasta con tinta de calamar._

_Ocurrió después de la cena, mientras caminaban descalzos por la playa. Crowley al principio le había ofrecido su brazo, pero conforme avanzaban, iba estirándolo más para envolver al ángel. Y en ese momento Aziraphale sólo… se derritió contra él. Si fuera mortal, el lugar en su corporación donde Crowley mantenía su corazón estaría a punto de estallar. Pero era un Príncipe Demonio y sabía que debía ser merecedor de ese título, por el bien de ambos._

_\---_

El infierno ahora estaba más poblado que antes, pero ningún demonio se atrevía a acercarse a Crowley o a Aziraphale. Ambos avanzaron tomados del brazo, pero Aziraphale no podía mirar hacia la dirección dónde se dirigían. Se sentía tan estúpido.

Debería haber sabido que Crowley era _importante _Abajo; era tan obvio. Crowley nunca se preocupaba por el número de _milagros frívolos. _Nunca había tenido que permanecer estacionado en ningún lado. Cuando mucho le sugerían que fuera a cierto lugar, o que fuera a conocer a cierta persona. Lo más cercano que había estado de seguir una orden fue cuando-

Aziraphale, muy a su pesar se sonrojó.

_(—Se necesitaría un milagro para que alguien viniera a ver Hamlet._

_—Yo invito.)_

_(—¡Mi abrigo ha estado en perfectas condiciones durante más de 180 años!_

_—Puedes limpiarlo con un milagro._

_—Pero yo lo sabría.)_

Crowley parecía abrirse a sugerencias cuando _Aziraphale_ era quien se las daba. Y siempre creyó que era algo mutuo, pero tomó una cena en el Ritz mientras celebraban el Primer Día del Resto de Sus Vidas, cuando Aziraphale miró por sobre la mesa y notó la mirada de apreciación de Crowley_, _para darse cuenta de la verdad. Y disfrutó de tres encantadores años _conociendo _íntimamente a su demonio, pero ahora parecía que no lo _conocía _realmente.

—¿Aziraphale? Llegamos. —El ángel levantó la mirada para ver a Crowley abriendo una puerta. No les había llevado mucho tiempo llegar ahí, donde sea que _ahí _fuera.

Lo cual tenía sentido; si habían estado en la habitación del trono, entonces los aposentos de Crowley tenían que estar cerca de dicha habitación del Trono, porque _Príncipe Demonio._

—¿Ángel?

—¡Oh! —Aún estaba perdido en sus pensamientos pero se dio cuenta que Crowley esperaba una respuesta— Si, eh, supongo que llegamos.

—Después de ti —murmuró el demonio con ese tono de voz _gentil _que Aziraphale solo le había oído en raras ocasiones.

_(—Puedes quedarte conmigo, si quieres)_

En efecto.

Aziraphale le agradeció y entró.

La estética en la… residencia… de Crowley, le recordó al apartamento de Mayfair que tenía en Londres. Había plantas temblando ante su llegada, obras de arte en las paredes…

—¿Cómo están todas tus obras de arte _aquí_? —Aziraphale exclamó con sorpresa.

¡Todas estaban ahí! La Mona Lisa, el Ángel y el Demonio _luchando,_ ¡Todas!

—¿¡En serio sabías todo esto y sólo, tu sólo, _me tomaste por tonto?!_

—Ángel, _por favor-_

—Y yo sólo- —¿En qué momento había comenzado a llorar? Aziraphale ahogó una risa, tratando de secar sus ojos. Esto era lo último que necesitaba, sus _emociones_ que lo hacían _suave _y _débil-_

—Oye, —antes de que se diera cuenta, un par de brazos y alas negras lo envolvieron—. No voy a permitir que hables así de Mi Ángel.

Aparentemente había dicho eso último en voz alta. Aziraphale temblaba en sus brazos, aferrándose a su chaqueta. Enterró el rostro en el cuello de Crowley, sin decir nada más.

—No era mi intención tomarte por tonto —Crowley dijo—, o engañarte. Lo prometo.

Y Crowley nunca había roto una promesa. Ninguna hecha con él.

—Caí porque me junté con la gente equivocada —Crowley dijo—, porque no le vi sentido a tentar a la humanidad hacia su misma destrucción. Solía incitar a los arcángeles a ir contra Ella. Lo hice una y otra vez, y dejé que Lucifer me influenciara. Estuve en la Gran Guerra, estuve junto a él. Tú ya existías en ese entonces, ¿Cierto?

En raras ocasiones (nunca), hablaban de su vida antes del Edén. Aziraphale sospechaba que Crowley había existido desde antes que él, se había preguntado cual habría sido su rol en el Cielo, pero le parecía grosero preguntar.

—Así es —contestó—, de hecho, ah, peleé en la guerra, con esa espada que solía tener. Pero recibí un golpe bastante desagradable en la pierna que nunca terminó de curarse.

Durante 6000 años había asumido que esa era la razón por la que no le gustaba ir Arriba; el dejar a su corporación hacía que el dolor de esa vieja herida volviera. Por supuesto, ahora sabía que esa era sólo una de las muchas razones por las que no le gustaba subir.

El abrazo de Crowley alrededor suyo se hizo más fuerte. —Lamento eso —exclamó—, pero ¿Imagino que no vivió mucho tiempo después de eso?

—No lo hizo —Confirmó Aziraphale.

—Qué bueno —continuó Crowley—. Lucifer era el líder, él se volvió el Rey aquí abajo, pero quería alguien Encima para realizar sus engaños y a alguien Debajo para encargarse del día a día. Lo cual significó dejar a Beezlebub Aquí abajo y enviarme a mi Ahí Arriba a Causar Problemas.

Aziraphale tragó saliva. —Pero siempre parecías tan… ¿sorprendido de que pasara?

—Eso nunca fue lo que me sorprendió —Crowley negó con la cabeza—, Ángel, siempre fuiste tú.

—Qu- ¿Yo?

—_Regalaste_ tu espada —dijo Crowley y sin las gafas cubriendo su rostro Aziraphale no podía escapar de su mirada—. Los protegiste, entonces pensé: _“Este no es como los otros, vale la pena mantenerlo vigilado” _y luego me cubriste con tu ala incluso cuando tú terminaste empapado. Ningún otro ángel haría eso, en especial por un demonio. No había _forma_ de que supieras mi estatus, y yo solo… _necesitaba _tener a alguien que me tratara de esa manera, sin importar mi rango Aquí Abajo.

—Pero nunca me lo dijiste —dijo Aziraphale—, ni siquiera después de-

—No quería apresurarte —dijo Crowley, dejando un beso en su frente—. Siempre fui demasiado rápido para ti, tenías _toda_ la razón en eso, y no quería _obligarte_ a darme más de lo que estabas dispuesto a dar. Te dije que me enamoraste en Roma —se inclinó para asegurarse de que asintiera, que recordara, antes de continuar—, Y sabía que el Cielo es un lugar sofocante donde no les importa crear lazos personales, así que sabía mejor que pensar que lo hiciste a propósito.

—Pero —continuó Crowley—, aún no habíamos llegado a _esto _cuando el Armagedón _debía_ haber ocurrido. Sentía que éramos _cercanos_, pero no quería arriesgarme a perderte en una segunda Gran Guerra, que también destruiría nuestro mundo, por algún ideal de lealtad mal dirigida hacia personas que ni si quiera te aprecian.

_No como yo lo hago, _las palabras no fueron pronunciadas, pero ambos pudieron oírlas.

_(—Cierra tu estúpida boca y muere de una vez.)_

—Así que querías que detuviéramos el Armagedón —dijo Aziraphale y Crowley asintió. El ángel lo pensó un poco más— Bueno… me alegra que lo hallamos arruinado —reflexionó y Crowley sonrió.

—A nuestra manera particular.

—¿Entonces por qué estás de acuerdo con esta guerra? —Preguntó Aziraphale—, puedo entender que no quisieras decirme sobre tu posición antes, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que aún me _duele_. Y… ¿Qué fue eso con _Hastur_ antes? ¿_Embaucador? ¿Futuro Príncipe Consorte?_

—Cierto, cierto, te lo explicaré, lo prometo —Crowley reconoció—, pero no en mi entrada.

En ese momento fue cuando Aziraphale se percató que seguían en la primera habitación, rodeados por todas las obras de arte.

—¿Esto es… una entrada?

—Soy un príncipe aquí, Ángel —dijo Crowley—, y tuve tiempo para construir esto; para nosotros.

Eso inició el tour más extraño en el que Aziraphale haya estado. Más allá de la entrada seguía una serie de habitaciones adicionales. Había una cocina con un desayunador, un comedor, una sala de estar, un estudio, una habitación para más plantas; cómo un invernadero pero dentro; y, _oh-_

—Mis _libros _—susurró Aziraphale. Lo eran. Eran todos los libros de su librería, en una biblioteca en este lugar que Crowley había preparado para que sea _suyo, _de _ambos._

—Empacamos todas nuestras cosas antes de irnos —le recordó Crowley con un susurro. Lo abrazó desde atrás, su cabeza descansando sobre la de Aziraphale—. Así que arreglé que las almacenaran en un lugar distinto—. Dejó un beso en el cuello del ángel y, por instinto, Aziraphale se inclinó para recibirlo.

El ángel tomó las manos de Crowley del lugar donde estaban descansando sobre su cuerpo. —_Gracias _—susurró. Le tomaría tiempo acostumbrarse, eso era seguro, pero reconocía detalles en el lugar en los que Crowley trató de hacer un hogar para _ambos_.

Estando solo, Crowley nunca necesitaría un desayunador, ni siquiera una cocina funcional. No tendría una biblioteca, un comedor, o una sala de estar. Esos detalles eran para _él. _Aziraphale tragó y sonrió. —¿Cuánto llevas trabajando en esto?

—Un par de cientos años, yendo y viniendo —admitió Crowley—, fue alrededor de París que empecé a preocuparme que terminarías descorporándote, y no podía dejar que _eso_ pasara.

Aziraphale rio, pero recordó la confusa conversación que tuvo con Hastur. —¿Creí que habíamos quedado de acuerdo en no contar esa historia? —preguntó entrecerrando los ojos. Crowley se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, puede que sea un príncipe, pero incluso hay cosas con las que no puedo salirme con la mía acá abajo; es en serio —prometió como respuesta a la mirada dudativa de Aziraphale—. Quería que estuvieras aquí abajo pero, ¡Eso tomaría tiempo! Así que empecé a dejar que algunos detalles de Nuestro Arreglo se esparcieran aquí abajo; sólo las partes jugosas que sabía que les gustarían. El problema fue… bueno… cualquier tentación de un Ángel es oro puro por aquí y no podían tener suficiente de ti. Eres… algo famoso aquí abajo.

Crowley inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado. Aziraphale se había quedado en silencio, la cara en blanco. —¿Ángel? ¿Sigues ahí?

—Nope. —Aziraphale negó con la cabeza y soltó una carcajada ahogada—. Perdóname querido —soltó otra carcajada, una que hizo que Crowley retrocediera—. Eso sonó a que compartiste detalles de _Nuestro Arreglo_ ¿Y los demonios aquí abajo lo _disfrutaron_?

—¡No es su culpa! —Dijo Crowley—, no tienen cable o cines aquí abajo. No hay sentido de la ironía dramática o de la narrativa, ¡Así que lo que cuento es lo mejor en entretenimiento que pueden conseguir!

—¡No puedo creerte! —Siseó Aziraphale—, después de todas esas amenazas y esos “cállate” y “mi lado no envía notas agresivas” y tú sólo-

—¡En ese entonces no les había contado nada! —se defendió Crowley— ¡Pero luego empecé porque no valdría la pena vivir en un mundo sin ti!

Los argumentos que Aziraphale estaba construyendo murieron en sus labios —Yo, oh, ¿En serio? —parpadeó y Crowley gruñó.

—Que sean bendecidos quienes te digan lo contrario —gruñó, abrazando a Aziraphale de nuevo—, después de París empecé a insinuar que tal vez estuve… “tentando” a un ángel durante todo este tiempo y que podría ser… “útil” para la guerra que se aproximaba…

—No más de lo que alguna vez yo te tenté —murmuró Aziraphale y Crowley hizo un sonido de afirmación.

—Tienes toda la razón —coincidió—, pero ese es el porqué de que Hastur y los demás te miran así. ¿Un Ángel, sin temor para hablar con demonios, que ha hecho hábiles tentaciones y milagros demoníacos? Es casi pornográfico para ellos; pero no realmente —Crowley señaló cuando Aziraphale bufó—. Es condenadamente irresistible. Incluso Beezlebub me dijo que si no te reclamaba de algún modo tendría competencia una vez que bajaras aquí.

—Como si fuera a escoger a alguien más —Aziraphale puso sus ojos en blanco. Crowley sonrió y lo besó por eso.

—No es tan simple —le advirtió— sigues siendo un ángel en el infierno. Beelzebub me hizo un favor al presentarte como mi consorte, por lo que le debemos una, pero los demás demonios deberán _conocerte_ como _mío_.

Aziraphale tembló con placer —Bueno, en ese caso —dijo, dándole un beso a Crowley—, _conóceme, _amor mío.

En ese momento Crowley se abalanzó y _reclamó_ a Aziraphale. El Ángel se sintió como en la portada de una novela rosa que Crowley le había comprado como broma años antes (_que había sido una de las cuantas maneras en las que había aprendido sobre sexo, hasta que logró que el demonio le diera una lección _práctica.)

Crowley los dirigió hasta el último cuarto, que debía ser la habitación principal. A Aziraphale le recordó a su viejo departamento en Londres, con la enorme cama y todas las almohadas que tanto le gustaban al ángel. No como que hubiera tenido mucho tiempo para mirar la habitación, porque Crowley lo había empujado sobre la cama y se había colocado encima de él.

—Te amo —Aziraphale susurró, empezando a quitarle su chaqueta. O intentándolo. Crowley gruñó, sujetando sus muñecas y sosteniéndolas fijas encima de su cabeza.

—Necesito que te portes _bien_ para mí; ¿Puedes ser _bueno _para mí? —Crowley gruño. Aziraphale tomó un respiro entrecortado.

—Yo- claro. Siempre soy bueno para ti querido, tú lo sabes —prometió.

—Buen chico —en contraste con su tono y acciones firmes, Crowley dejó un beso gentil en su frente—. _Necesito_ tenerte esta noche, _reclamarte_. No te preocupes, no es algo que no hayamos hecho antes, y será tan bueno para ti en tanto seas dulce para mí. Y tú eres _tan _dulce para mí, mi querido Ángel.

Un gemido salió de la garganta de Aziraphale. No era a menudo que hacían este tipo de juego, recién iniciaban en realidad, pero Crowley sabía qué decir para hacerlo _derretirse_. Podía sentir la sensación cálida; como beber la cocoa perfecta; surgir en su pecho y esparcirse lentamente. Todo se sentía tan _ligero_, tan _maravilloso_. Cómo que podría desvanecerse para siempre.

—Eres tan bueno para mí —susurró Crowley—, siempre me das toda tu confianza y te prometo que siempre te daré razones para confiar en mí. —Empezó a besar el cuello de Aziraphale, deteniéndose para enfocar sus dientes en un punto particularmente sensible, hasta que Aziraphale soltó un gemido y un jadeo.

De algún modo; y Aziraphale estaba empezando a perder la coherencia en sus oraciones, ni hablar de sus pensamientos complejos; su ropa había desaparecido milagrosamente. Crowley bajó la cabeza y dirigió una sonrisa _demoniaca_ hacía el cuerpo debajo del suyo.

—¡Crowley! —Aziraphale exclamó. El demonio murmulló, pero no levantó la vista de lo que lo tenía ocupado; su boca enfocada en el pezón del ángel hasta endurecerlo. Una de sus manos jugueteaba con el otro mientras Aziraphale se retorcía bajo él.

No había prisa, nadie podía entrar, y si alguien fuera de esta habitación podía oírlos, le servía para su propósito. Siguió sus atenciones hasta que Aziraphale tembló debajo de él, y sólo se apartó un momento para permitirle recuperar el aliento antes de dirigir su boca hacia el otro pezón sin miedo de usar sus dientes para dejar suaves _mordidas_ en sus puntos sensibles.

Crowley sintió la humedad del ángel debajo de él y deslizó una de sus manos desocupadas hacia su entrada.

—Veo que estás preparándote para mí —sonrió—, puedo sentir cómo te abres para mí. Estás siendo tan _bueno_ para mí.

Aziraphale gimió ruidosamente, pero sabía que era mejor no rogar. Crowley continuó deslizándose por su cuerpo, dejando besos gentiles en su estómago antes de bajar más para tener una _probada._

Por un momento Aziraphale casi se perdió a sí mismo y estuvo a punto de restregar sus caderas contra Crowley, pero logró contenerse al último momento con un jadeo que sonó como un sollozo.

—Shhh, shhh —Crowley lo consoló un poco burlón, colocando sus manos sobre las caderas de ángel para alejarlas—, eso es, buen chico, sabes que debes quedarte quieto para mí. —Observó a Aziraphale asentir y sonrió maliciosamente.

Crowley volvió a trabajar con su boca, sin piedad, usando sus dedos y su lengua. Fue recompensado con Aziraphale viniéndose, y el demonio le permitió apretar sus muslos sobre su cara. Por un momento se detuvo para permitir que Aziraphale recuperara el aliento, besando su camino hacia la parte superior de su cuerpo, dónde el Ángel le rogó entre sollozos que lo besara.

Mientras lo hacía, estiró una de sus manos para preparar al Ángel. Para su deleite, Aziraphale mantuvo sus manos exactamente donde las había dejado, pero podía notar lo mucho que le costaba.

—Mi dulce Ángel —habló suavemente, dejando besos en su rostro y cuello— Estás siendo tan bueno para mi esta noche, sabiendo exactamente qué necesito. —Aziraphale jadeó, asintiendo.

—_Tu-tuyo _—susurró, y Crowley asintió.

—Es _correcto,_ eres _mío_ —con eso se deslizó dentro de su amado, quien sólo suspiró cuando Crowley entró en él —Y te protegeré aquí abajo, allá arriba, donde sea que vayamos.

Ningún demonio se atrevería a tratar de reclamar a su ángel ahora. Incluso si no pudieran oírlos; aunque Crowley creía que alguien lo había hecho, todas las habitaciones aquí abajo estaban saturadas, sin importar lo grande que fuera la suya; la energía creada por ambos dejaría en claro lo que hacían. Todos los demonios aquí abajo sabrían que Aziraphale era suyo y solo suyo.

Ese pensamiento hizo que moviera sus caderas más rápido dentro de su amado y lo hizo llegar a su propio clímax. No pensaba dejar que eso le detuviera y no dejó de embestir hasta que sintió a Aziraphale temblar a su alrededor una segunda vez. Por un largo momento no se movió; solo se quedó encima de su Ángel, mirándolo maravillado.

—Eres mi Ángel perfecto —susurró, dejando un beso en la frente de Aziraphale. Se inclinó, acariciando el cabello de Aziraphale. Desapareció su desastre con un milagro y tomó al ángel entre sus brazos. Crowley estaba híper-consciente de que Aziraphale no entendía del todo lo que estaba pasando _realmente_. Su ángel se acurrucó en sus brazos, tratando de acomodarse junto a él entre sonidos plácidos. Lo acalló otra vez, acariciando su cabello y su espalda, tratando de convencerlo para dormir.

—Descansa ahora —murmuró—, mañana tenemos un día completo en la corte.

Sin mencionar lo que quedaba de la guerra que venía.


	4. Nueva Normalidad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un día en la vida de un demonio, su amante angelical, y los fans de dicho amante angelical.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas autoría: ¡Vamos a empezar a adentrarnos en la trama! Estoy muy emocionada por la transición que este capítulo nos dará.  
Y no puedo decir esto lo suficiente, el apoyo que ha tenido esta historia en serio me conmueve. Ustedes son increíbles, y les agradezco por todo. Siéntanse libres se enviar preguntas, peticiones, lo que quieran, a mi blog de Good Omens, GoodOmensAndRecreation (por favor disculpen lo mal diseñado que esta).

Aziraphale era resiliente. Crowley y él habían logrado mantener una especie de rutina en este nuevo ambiente.

Después de esa primera noche, tuvieron un día y medio de tranquilidad. Aziraphale despertó despacio, amando la sensación de los brazos de Crowley a su alrededor; _en especial_ después de esa noche que compartieron. Sintió las manos de Crowley tratando de despertarlo con caricias en su espalda, con besos en su cabeza y, por un momento, olvidó donde estaban.

Todo volvió a su mente cuando el demonio lo convenció de tomar un baño poco después, y Aziraphale no reconoció la bañera que ocupaba una ridícula cantidad de espacio.

—Necesito saber _exactamente_ que les haz dicho aquí abajo sobre mí —dijo mientras Crowley colocaba shampoo en su pelo. El ángel estaba sentado de lado sobre su regazo y recostado contra su pecho.

—Ahora no, Ángel —respondió.

Aziraphale podía respetar que quisiera mantener estos momentos _juntos_ solo para los _dos_, y no lo presionó más. Salieron de la bañera, se vistieron, y siguieron su día como si no estuvieran viviendo en la residencia de un Príncipe en el agujero más profundo del Infierno.

Por primera vez en lo que podía recordar, Aziraphale se sentía hambriento. Cuando lo dijo en voz alta, Crowley no pareció sorprenderse.

—El estar Aquí Abajo consume tu energía —dijo, moviéndose para conseguir cosas de la cocina y encender la estufa. Durante tres años, ambos aprendieron a cocinar conforme viajaban; haciendo pasta en Italia, aprendiendo cómo hacer sushi real en Japón; todas las cosas que habían disfrutado juntos. Aziraphale le tomó gusto a hornear, disfrutando los largos momentos de espera mientras la masa crecía para terminar sus lecturas. Crowley disfrutaba cualquier cosa que pudiera cocinar sobre una llama; mientras más cacerolas estuvieran involucradas mejor.

Aziraphale decidió poner la mesa mientras lo veía trabajabar, y trató de adivinar donde Crowley mantendría los platos. Se alegró al ver que había acertado e hizo un pequeño baile de triunfo.

—Por eso —Crowley continuó y bendito (¿_maldito?_) sea, estaba haciendo _panqueques de moras, _porque estaban en el top de favoritos del Ángel. Los habían probado en restaurantes estadounidenses—, es importante que no olvides comer y dormir aquí. Estarás bien siempre y cuando recuerdes eso.

—¿Por eso dormimos tanto mientras viajábamos? —preguntó Aziraphale, pero no realmente; suponía que sabía la respuesta. A pesar de que Crowley admitiera que _en serio_ no había planeado nada hasta 1950, podía notar como Crowley había empezado con los primeros arreglos. En especial en esos últimos años.

Crowley asintió. —Era un buen hábito al cual introducirte. Y siempre comíamos cuando nos reuníamos, así que aumentar el número de veces no fue difícil. —No se había equivocado, así que Aziraphale no lo corrigió.

—Si bueno, entiendo que querías que estuviéramos _aquí_, _juntos_, después de París. Pero ¿Cuándo empezaste a _contarles_ a todos Por Aquí sobre… nosotros?

—Cerca de cuando empezó la construcción de la M25. El Ujier descubrió que nos reunimos en St. James y me llamó aquí para responder ante el Rey. Resultó que tenían todas estas _fotos_ de nosotros reuniéndonos a través de los milenios, y me dieron la oportunidad de explicarme antes de perder mi Título y mi Posición.

(—_Mi bando no envía notas agresivas)_

—Así que mentí. Les dije que había pasado los últimos cientos de años tratando de tentarte como ya dije anoche, corrompiéndote, tratando de hacer que cayeras. Pero cuando me “_di cuenta” _de que eso no funcionaría yo… _maquillé_ el significado del Arreglo un poco.

—Les dije que estaba convenciéndote para realizar tentaciones, y les dije que la “mejor parte” era que tú las hacías en nombre del cielo. Al _principio —_aquí hizo una mueca lamentable—, ellos se rieron, pensando que eras ridículo. Eso cambió bastante rápido, mientras más les contaba sobre algunas de las cosas en las que nos metimos.

Aziraphale trató de evitar emitir algún juicio al respecto. La idea de que se rieran de él fue dolorosa, pero no tanto como creyó que sería. Tenía sentido; _por supuesto_ que los demonios pensarían que su trabajo era ridículo. Además, de todos modos a los Ángeles tampoco les importaba mucho el trabajo que hacía.

—Empecé contándoles sobre la espada, cómo se la diste a las personas. _Amaron_ esa idea; cómo le entregaste un arma angelical a la humanidad y ellos la usaron para empezar la Guerra. Y luego les conté que fuiste capaz de evadir Su sospecha cuando te preguntó _directamente_, y te volviste algo infame por aquí abajo lo cual es algo _bueno_ —se apresuró a aclarar.

—Hastur me preguntó —dijo Aziraphale lentamente, su mente tratando de procesar el hecho de que todos Aquí Abajo sabían sobre la _espada_ y eso lo había hecho una clase de _celebridad_—. Sobre la historia de París.

Crowley resopló y movió la cabeza —Hastur _vive_ por esa historia. Aquí abajo nadie tiene cable, así que nadie entiende la ironía dramática, el suspenso, o la narrativa. Nada del trabajo de Shakespeare llega aquí abajo. _Tú _conoces todos los tópicos, como el _nerd de los libros _que eres, —Y Aziraphale ni siquiera protestó, porque ese “_nerd de los libros”_ de Crowley fue pronunciado con el mismo tono con que le decía “_Te amo”—. _Así como todos los giros argumentales, que ellos creen que se te ocurrieron a ti.

—Bueno, podría decirse que _SÍ _se me ocurrieron antes que a _Will_, —dijo Aziraphale, esta era una conversación que habían tenido antes y para la que no tenían tiempo ahora.

—Cierto. También creen que me ayudaste a tirar la bomba en esa Iglesia para aplastar a esos Nazis; esa también es una historia popular aquí, porque tiene que ver con la destrucción de una iglesia y la destrucción de Nazis. Siendo honesto yo no salgo bien parado, porque _caminé _por ese lugar olvidado por Satanás.

—Así que cualquier tentación que hice… ¿ellos creen que es _interesante?_ —aclaró Aziraphale.

—Eso sería como oírte decir que las crepes son sólo _buenas_ —Crowley movió la cabeza— Ángel, eres una _celebridad_ para ellos. Haz sido capaz de _frustrar _y _tentar, _¡Y sin Caer! Le _mentiste_ a Ella, y a Ella solo le pareció _adorable_. Eso hizo que los tontos de Ahí Arriba te trataran mal, pero no bromeaba cuando dije que tendría que pelear por ti con palos y piedras.

Aziraphale no pudo disimular el rubor resultante —¡Oh! Tú -tú - serpiente-

—Sí, sí, soy una serpiente astuta —Crowley completó sin darle importancia pero sonriendo. Se inclinó para besar a Aziraphale por sobre los pancakes y el ángel esperaba que Crowley supiera lo afortunado que era de que eligiera besarlo teniendo esa exquisita comida en frente suyo.

_(Crowley lo sabía)_

\---

Después del desayuno, seguía la Corte. Como príncipe, se esperaba que Crowley dirigiera la Corte junto a Beelzebub mientras su rey comandaba los ejércitos que atravesaban el campo de batalla en la Tierra.

—He faltado a demasiadas Cortes —admitió Crowley mientras Aziraphale disfrutaba el raro acontecimiento de Crowley colocándose su ropa ceremonial y sosteniendo una pequeña corona. Para lo mucho que a Aziraphale le importaba acomodar y ajustar su ropa, nunca había visto a Crowley tener esa misma clase de deferencia por las suya. El demonio usualmente prefería arreglar todo con milagros para ajustar lo que deseara vestir a cualquiera que fuera su estética del momento.

Tenía que decir, realmente se veía deslumbrante con ese atuendo.

–¿Qué sucede en la Corte? –preguntó Aziraphale. No había nada que tuviera que preparar, así que se dedicó a disfrutar la visión que era Crowley.

–Algo parecido a lo que viste anoche. Bee y yo recitamos lo que El Rey Oscuro está planeando, a veces oímos peticiones de los Duques o de los Lores. Armamos una estrategia para lidiar con Allá Arriba.

Ambos salieron tomados de la mano en dirección al trono, Aziraphale se recostó sobre Crowley. –¿Hay algo que necesites de mi allá dentro?

—Solo luce elegante Ángel Mío —Crowley murmuró, sus labios rozando su oreja–. Notarás algunas miradas hoy, si pudieras inclinarte hacia mí cuando las notes me harías _muy feliz._

—Bueno, me encantaría poder hacerte feliz —dijo Aziraphale con una sonrisa.

Crowley lo detuvo justo en la entrada, donde Dagon ya los esperaba. El _Lord _de los Archivos miró a Crowley quien solo asintió. El otro demonio aclaró la garganta y anunció, —De pie, entran el Príncipe Crowley y el futuro Príncipe Consorte, Principado de la puerta del Este y Embaucador de la Tierra, Aziraphale.

—_En serio_ que eso suena demasiado largo—, Aziraphale susurró avergonzado de haberse sonrojado al oír el absurdo título.

—Acostúmbrate a oírlo —fue el consejo que su demonio le ofreció y el sonrojo de Aziraphale solo aumentó cuando percibió el orgullo en la voz de Crowley, cuando lo _notó_ en su mirada al verla de reojo.

Crowley se sentó en el mismo trono que el día anterior, y le indicó a Aziraphale que se sentara en la misma silla, que quedaba frente a la suya. Sintiéndose más relajado, Aziraphale empezó a notar los detalles que no pudo observar la última vez. Su taburete era apenas más bajo que el trono a sus espaldas, una forma sutil de animarlo a reclinarse hacia atrás para que sus piernas no estuvieran incómodas. No pudo evitar preguntarse si ese era su diseño original o si había sido un milagro disimulado de Crowley para que tuviera que recostarse sobre el demonio. Fuera como fuera, no le molestaba. Mientras se ponían cómodos, oyó que anunciaban a Beelzebub. Pero antes que Aziraphale pudiera levantarse, sintió la mano de Crowley en su hombro. Al parecer, ellos _no tenían_ que levantarse, aunque Crowley inclinó la cabeza para recibirle. Beezlebub imitó el gesto y volteó para hablar con la multitud frente a ellos.

—El Rey de la Oscuridad, Demonio líder del Foso Sin Fondo y Gobernante de las Almas Malditas y Torturadas se ha comunicado conmigo; ha habido un gran progreso en la Guerra Contra Arriba. Saben que tenemos al arcángel Sandalphon y sin su poder, ¡Han sido obligados a tomar una posición defensiva!

La noticia fue recibida con vítores y varios “_Hail Satanás”_. Incluso Crowley pronunció un “_Hail Satanás” _desganado, con un cuidadoso tono casual. Aziraphale tomó el riesgo de voltear a mirarlo con una sonrisa. Sus ojos se encontraron y Aziraphale no estaba listo para esa mirada llena de amor. Crowley parecía tan tranquilo; era una disposición tan _inusual_ por parte de su demonio. que se le hacía difícil el ponerle un nombre a ese aire tan casual que tenía Crowley. Le quedaba bien. El _poder_ le quedaba bien.

Beelzebub acalló los vítores y tomó su asiento. Cuando el volumen volvió a disminuir, Crowley volteó hacia Beelzebub, sin molestarse en bajar la voz frente a la multitud.

—No importa si intentan algún rescate —dijo Crowley—, tendremos guardias en la puerta de su celda.

—Ya tenemos demonios ahí, solo porque sí —respondió Beelzebub—, sin mencionar que necesitamos a todos nuestros guerreros allá arriba.

Por un momento hubo un silencio tenso en el que solo intercambiaron miradas. Por un momento, nadie se atrevió a romperlo.

—¡Yo lo vigilaré! —Uno de los demonios en las sillas que los rodeaban exclamó. Quienes causaron el silencio, príncipes, voltearon a ver al voluntario.

—Recuérdame de nuevo ¿Quién _eres_? —Crowley habló con pesadez, acariciando el brazo de Aziraphale sin prestar mucha atención.

—_Lord_ Andras, mi Príncipe —El demonio, Andras, se presentó inclinando la cabeza.

—Muy bien, _Lord_ Andras —dijo Crowley—, te quedarás con el puesto y mi agradecimiento. ¿Quién más?

Agarrando valor varios otros demonios se ofrecieron de voluntarios e incluso algunos enlistaron a otros que no estaban en la habitación. Con cada voluntario, Crowley agradecía y le decía a Dagon que tomara nota para hacer horarios rotativos más tarde.

Aziraphale estaba tan concentrado en el proceso que se inclinó hacia Crowley sin notarlo, relajándose sobre el demonio detrás de él. Tomando valor, Crowley lo rodeó con su brazo.

—¿Y qué hay de _él_? — Una nueva voz exclamó. Aziraphale volteó a ver de dónde venía y notó a otro demonio, un _Lord_, si se basaba en el hecho de que tenía una silla. También notó que el comentario se dirigía hacia _él._

Se oyó un murmullo de voces a su alrededor y varios se reacomodaron nerviosamente. Crowley entrecerró los ojos. —¿Qué _tiene_ él? —respondió.

—Bueno, dijiste que tú y el Ángel lo trajeron como un regalo por no haber estado presentes —El demonio se había puesto de pie y emprendido su camino para ponerse frente a los tronos—. Pero cómo sabemos que él —apuntó en dirección de Aziraphale—, no tratará de liberarlo, ¡traicionándonos!

Varias cosas pasaron al mismo tiempo.

Un buen grupo de demonios empezaron a gritar, sus voces inteligibles. Algunos estaban de acuerdo con el _Lord_, mientras otros, como Hastur, le lanzaban insultos por dudar del “Gran Embaucador”.

Crowley gruñó, apretando su brazo alrededor de Aziraphale mientras se preparaba para Imponer El Miedo En Crowley sobre el pobre tonto.

Aun así, fue la reacción de Aziraphale que puso en pausa todas las demás acciones.

Él se rio.

Inició como una reacción sincera, histérica y nerviosa. Una risa del tipo, “_No puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo, eso es ridículo”. _Eventualmente empezó a sonar más genuina. La simple idea de que él y Sandalphon podrían estar trabajando juntos, tomando en cuenta su pasado.

—¿Ángel? — Crowley dijo, sonando preocupado.

—¡Oh! —Aziraphale tomó aire varias veces para calmarse—, yo, ¡discúlpeme! —pausó por un momento, tratando de recomponerse y luego le sonrió a aquel demonio—, perdóneme mi Lord, pero entre los eventos de ayer y los de hoy, _en serio_ necesitaba esa risa.

Hubo un silencio absoluto. Ligur, desde su posición detrás de Hastur, miraba a Aziraphale como si hubiera anunciado que sería el próximo Anticristo.

—Es solo que, ¡es tan _divertido_! —Aziraphale continuó, mirando a su alrededor y comenzando a sentirse avergonzado—. La simple _idea_ de que Sandalphon y yo trabajaríamos _juntos_ en algún plan secreto, especialmente en esta situación, ¡es de lo más divertido para mí! Él no tiene ninguna fineza, solo castigos directos y sin imaginación; tan aburrido —tembló al pensar en eso—. En serio, sería lo mejor para la humanidad que siguiera encerrado.

Aziraphale volteó hacia el Lord que lo había acusado de tener otras lealtades ocultas. —Así que puedo asegurarte, no tengo ningún plan para dejar a ese idiota libre dónde pueda_ herir_ a otros. Pero me temo que tampoco sería muy útil si me dejaran parado afuera de ese Pozo.

Beelzebub tosió. —Lord Bane, siéntese —ordenó y trató de regresar la atención hacía el próximo movimiento del Rey Lucifer y cuantos Sabuesos Infernales podrían llegar a la batalla a tiempo.

Crowley jaló a Aziraphale hacia su asiento. —Eso fue _asombroso_ —susurró, acercando su cabeza para que solo el ángel pudiera oírlo—. Aquellos en nuestra contra ya no sabrán que pensar y tus fans se han enamorado más. No sé _qué _hacer contigo.

Aziraphale bufó. —Oh, creo que si sabes —susurró, relajándose sobre Crowley una vez más.

…

Crowley tenía que quedarse después que la Corte acabara, pero era una reunión de estrategia en la que aparentemente Aziraphale no podía participar.

—¿Recuerdas como regresar? —Crowley preguntó, mientras los demonios empezaban a abandonar la habitación. Aziraphale asintió, esperando que fuera cierto.

—Estaré bien —Le sonrió, tratando de proyectar confianza. Crowley suspiró y miró hacia Beelzebub, quien llevaba los últimos minutos tratando de llamar su atención.

—Te veré después —le prometió y se inclinó para darle un beso de despedida.

Aziraphale trató de salir, pero fue abordado por un Hastur muy insistente, con Ligur más calmado siguiéndolo.

—¡Eso fue increíble! —Hastur exclamó, caminando rápidamente para mantener el paso con el Ángel— ¡Nunca me hubiera _reído_ de alguien retándome!

—Solo los hubiera destrozado —Ligur gruñó y a Aziraphale le quedó claro que _no _era uno de los fans del Ángel.

—Bueno, se atrapan más moscas con miel que con vinagre, metafóricamente hablando —dijo Aziraphale con una mueca. No estaba seguro si la miel atraería a Beelzebub o a Dagon o como sería explicarles ese concepto— Fue más que nada un reflejo.

Aziraphale no detuvo su paso mientras caminaba hacia la residencia de Crowley (¿de Crowley y suya?). Hastur no parecía querer dejarlo, y Ligur no quería dejar a Hastur.

(_No tienen cable o entienden de narrativa. Lo que has hecho es lo más entretenido que tienen Aquí Abajo)_

—¿Les gustaría quedarse a tomar el té? —Dijo sin pensar. De todos modos tenía _algo_ de antojo y Crowley había dicho que debía asegurarse de comer Aquí Abajo. Ligur lo miró con sospecha pero Hastur parecía encantado.

\---

Horas después, Crowley finalmente pudo emprender el regreso a su habitación. El Rey Lucifer, Adversario de la Todopoderosa, Amo Oscuro del Foso sin fondo, Ángel del Caos y la Muerte, estaba obsesionado con _Los Angeles._

Era ridículo. Beelzebub y él han repasado las logísticas de una batalla final contra los arcángeles ahí, y era increíble lo aburrido que hablar sobre estrategia podía llegar a ser. Le hizo lamentar el trabajo que había hecho con la infraestructura de las ciudades. Nunca debió mostrarle al Rey todo el trabajo que había hecho con los espacios limitados de estacionamiento, la 405, la 5 y los estacionamientos privados.

Aunque sería genial volver a visitar un _In-n-Out _con Aziraphale.

Entró a su hogar llamando —¿Ángel?—, mientras cerraba la puerta.

—¡Estamos en la biblioteca! —Respondió Aziraphale.

_¿Estamos?_

Crowley avanzó hacia esa dirección, deteniéndose de súbito en la entrada de la biblioteca.

Aziraphale, Hastur, Ligur y otro grupo de demonios que Crowley no pudo reconocer al momento; aunque sabía que eran otros Lores_; _estaban sentados en diferentes sillones y sillas que _no_ habían estado ahí cuando Crowley había diseñado el lugar.

Todos tenían libros en sus regazos y, por supuesto, estaban leyendo _Hamlet._

—Únetenos querido —Aziraphale le sonrió, dando golpecitos en la silla donde estaba sentado. Era lo suficiente grande para que se sentaran lado a lado, pero eso no impediría que Crowley lo envolviera con su cuerpo como la serpiente que era—. Crowley y yo —le dice a la multitud—, fuimos a una de las primeras presentaciones de esta obra.

—¿No fue cuando lo convenciste de que la hiciera un éxito? —pregunta un demonio.

—Lo hice, Lady Legion, fue un trato justo a cambio de un trabajo demoniaco en Edimburgo.

—¡No puedo creer que convencieras al Príncipe Crowley de hacer un Milagro mientras tú hacías una Tentación! —Dijo Lady Legion mientras varios demonios asentían.

—Solo me lo pidió por favor — dijo Crowley secamente, girando la cabeza de Aziraphale para darle un beso rápido. El ángel le sonrió.

—Hicimos té —ofreció Aziraphale, señalando la mesa junto a ellos. Además del té, Crowley distinguió varios bocadillos, galletas y otras golosinas.

No podía creerlo. Era un jodido c_lub de lectura _para demonios.

Pero esto era mucho más tranquilo que cualquier fantasía de Guerra en Hollywood que Lucifer tenía planeada, así que le hizo una señal a Aziraphale para que le pasara los bocadillos.

Al menos había comida.

…

En los siguientes días, se convirtió en una tradición medianamente normal. Se despertaban, se preparaban juntos y desayunaban. Usualmente se turnaban para saber quién cocinaba, y normalmente Aziraphale comía mientras Crowley solo observaba y bebía café.

Iban a la Corte en las mañanas y escuchaban las Obras del Día, Peticiones, oyendo a Beezlebub hacer un recuento de los deseos del Rey Demonio. Nadie volvió a desafiar a Aziraphale tan explícitamente como lo hiciera Lord Bane, pero Crowley sabe que no todos los demonios estaban de acuerdo con un Ángel sentándose en su regazo todos los días. La mayoría solo acechaba entre las sombras y bueno, los demonios necesitaban acechar algo o terminaban enloqueciendo.

En las tardes, Crowley era llamado para sesiones especiales por lo que Aziraphale volvía a su residencia. Su pequeño séquito lo seguía y, usualmente, seguían ahí hablando de libros o eventos en los que Aziraphale había participado para cuando Crowley regresaba.

Entonces les ordenaba que los dejaran solos para que pudieran cenar juntos y tener el resto de la tarde libre. Era una tradición cómoda y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Crowley se sentía tranquilo.

…

El repartidor de _International Express_ había disfrutado de unas encantadoras vacaciones de tres años después del impresionante número de entregas que había hecho mientras ayudaba a iniciar el Fin de los Tiempos. Pero, como todas las cosas, el tiempo de vacacionar había terminado y recibió su siguiente tarea.

Su ruta lo llevó a SoHo, en frente de un edificio con letras desgastadas “A.Z. Fell and Co.” Era una vieja librería; pero estaba cerrada y abandonada. Parecía haberlo estado por bastante tiempo. Volvió a checar su portapapeles, pero estaba seguro que era el lugar correcto.

Para su sorpresa, después de un par de golpes en la puerta principal, alguien lo recibió.

—Paquete para esta dirección —dijo, sosteniendo el portapapeles para que firmaran.

—Gracias —dijo la dueña, sonriéndole—, estaba esperando esto.

El repartidor inclinó su gorra —Es lo que hacemos. —Salió del lugar y se preparó para hacer su próxima entrega.

Dentro de la librería abandonada, Michael abrió el paquete con prisa, fascinándose con los contenidos.

—Te usaremos bien —susurró mientras la espada se encendía en llamas, como estaba destinada a hacer por una divinidad mayor—. Tenemos un ángel que salvar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas autoría: oooooohhhhhhh ¡Oh no! ¿Qué pasara después? (Prometo que tengo un plan, y prometo que será divertido)
> 
> Notas traducción: ¿Qué pensaban? ¿Qué había abandonado esto? ¡Pues no! Aquí tienen nuevo cap traducido. Espero lo disfruten y que se encuentren bien con todo lo que esta pasando en el mundo...


	5. Un día libre

Aziraphale nunca se acostumbraría a la sensación de despertar siendo abrazado por Crowley. Sus poderes no eran exactamente tan fuertes como en la Tierra; muchos milagros podían agotarlo. Ese fue un desagradable descubrimiento que hizo durante la primera noche. Mientras más hablaban sobre _Hamlet_, más sentía como todo se desvanecía a su alrededor, acurrucándose junto a Crowley y tratando de seguir la conversación. El demonio echó a todos del lugar y se acostaron temprano esa noche.

—Apareciste demasiados sofás con milagros —Crowley espetó, entre cargándolo y arrastrándolo hacia la cama. —Solo necesitamos los suficientes para nosotros.

—No es mala idea —Aziraphale dijo, interrumpiéndose con un bostezo—, hacer aliados si vamos a estar Aquí Abajo por un tiempo. Y dijiste que no todos aquí estaban de nuestro lado.

Cualquier respuesta que Crowley pudiera pensar fue silenciada cuando el ángel se quedó dormido apenas su cabeza tocó la almohada.

No había necesitado muchos milagros después de eso y Aziraphale se acostumbró a su día a día. Ocupaba su tiempo en elegir diferentes libros, adivinando que _El retrato de Dorian Gray _sería una elección divertida después de Hamlet. (Lo cuál fue cierto.)

Pero llegó el día en que la Corte no tenía sesión programada y no tenían que ir a ningún lado. Parecía que incluso Aquí Abajo les gustaba descansar en el séptimo día.

Lo cual traía a Aziraphale aquí, despertándose rodeado de su propio nido de amor. No podía sentirlo extenderse muy lejos, pero eso debía ser por el lugar dónde estaban más que por la debilidad de sus poderes.

Habían estado trabajando tan duro, era agradable tener un descanso para los dos. Aziraphale se movió un poco, admirando la visión que era su amante dormido. Antes, Crowley siempre parecía estar pensando en algo complicado; incluso mientras dormía. Ahora, el demonio parecía relajarse y era encantador. El ángel contuvo un suspiro, pero no pudo evitar sonreír ante tal visión.

—Puedo oírte pensar —Crowley gruñó sin abrir los ojos—. Es muy temprano.

Aziraphale extendió una mano para acariciar su cabello; ya estaba quedándole largo lo cual _adoraba_. —Solo pensaba sobre lo mucho que te amo —dijo de manera casual, tratando de mantener un tono desinteresado. Se inclinó para besarlo, lo cual Crowley correspondió. Un pensamiento perverso cruzó su mente.

—Después de todo —dijo casualmente—, me has protegido durante más tiempo del que realmente sé, me ayudaste para que mi llegada Aquí Abajo fuera un éxito y has sido tan maravilloso cuando traje invitados, has sido realmente-

—Oh no te atrevas-

—Bueno —sonrío Aziraphale.

En un instante, Crowley lo agarró y rodaron sobre la cama hasta que Crowley quedó encima de él.

—Tú, malcriado —Crowley se acercó a besarlo profundamente, sonriendo cuando se separaron. Se veía absolutamente demoniaco y _encantado_. —¿Tengo a un niño malcriado en mis manos hoy?

—No sé de qué estás hablando —Respondió Aziraphale de inmediato, pero sus ojos se iluminaron traicionando su fachada de inocencia. —Nunca me he portado como un malcriado.

Crowley se acercó a su cuello, dejando besos bien intencionados, y mordidas que hacían al ángel suspirar. Sus manos empezaron a descender, apretando sus contornos, su estómago, su trasero. Aziraphale gimió con aprecio, retorciéndose y lanzando un grito ahogado ante una mordida bien posicionada.

—Tú _eres_ un malcriado —Crowley susurró, dejando un camino de besos en su cuerpo. Se vanaglorió en cómo la espalda de Aziraphale se dobló cuando lo tomó en su boca.

_Pero eres mi malcriado._

\---

Tres años antes, cuando empacaron toda su vida en Londres y viajaron alrededor del mundo, ninguno había considerado que pasaría con la librería. Crowley asumió que los demás demonios usarían su viejo apartamento para continuar con su trabajo (_y tuvo razón), _pero había estado demasiado apurado queriendo salir a disfrutar del tiempo que les quedaba para ponerse a pensar sobre la parte de _tienda_ en la librería.

En retrospectiva, ese fue un error. Porque los arcángeles consideraban que el edificio les pertenecía y cuando el Principado lo abandonó (sin poner vigilancia, ni prestarle el menor pensamiento), les dio puerta abierta para usar la tienda como su base de operaciones.

Y Aziraphale nunca pensó en cambiar su dirección en el servicio postal, porque en sus milenios de existencia nunca tuvo una razón para esperar que le enviaran correo.

Todo esto para explicar cómo la espada flameante terminó al cuidado de Michael.

Esta espada no estaba conectada a Aziraphale; existía para ser una espada. Su función era, citando la serie que Crowley ayudó a crear, clavar algo con el extremo puntiagudo.

No que los Ángeles hubieran visto _Game of Thrones; _Crowley era un artista menospreciado para su tiempo.

Michael no pensaba en nada de esto. En su lugar, tomó la espada triunfante hasta el cuarto trasero, donde Gabriel y Uriel la esperaban.

—Perdimos a Sandalphon, pero nuestras fuentes me confirmaron que fue tomado como prisionero, no Terminado —Uriel les informó a ambos.

—Ellos probablemente lo tengan en un Pozo —añadió Gabriel, torciendo la boca con molestia. Michael asintió de acuerdo.

—Sus fuerzas se están esparciendo, disipándonos por todo el planeta —Uriel añadió—. Necesitamos a Sandalphon para que empiece con los castigos apropiados.

—Ahora tenemos la espada —dijo Michael—, y puedo llevarnos al infierno. Cuando estuve ahí tuve tiempo de buscar entradas secretas.

—He oído un rumor inquietante de que el demonio Crowley era en realidad un príncipe, como Beelzebub —dijo Uriel, y Gabriel abrió la boca con sorpresa.

—¿Un príncipe? No, de ningún modo —Gabriel resopló—, imposible. No hubiéramos puesto a Aziraphale a frustrar los planes de un_ Príncipe_.

—He escuchado los mismos rumores —Michael concordó—, y le daremos su juicio después, cuando no tengamos una guerra que luchar.

Esto hacía que el crimen del Principado fuera aun peor; había estado actuando como un doble agente en _su _contra a favor de una figura de la realeza.

Gabriel movió la cabeza —Ya no importa, no nos importa—. Pero decía eso para convencerse a sí mismo, no a los demás, así que ninguno de los ángeles contestó. —Primero debemos salvar a Sandalphon, luego ganaremos la guerra.

—De acuerdo —los demás ángeles respondieron al unísono.

\---

Mientras despertaba, Aziraphale pudo oír a Crowley gritándole a sus plantas que “crecieran mejor”. El ángel se sentó por un instante, disfrutando la sensación del colchón bajo él y las sábanas encima, pero sin el demonio no eran tan tentadoras como para mantenerse recostado en ellas.

Además, tenía bastante hambre, y cierto antojo de crepas.

El ángel se puso una bata, más que nada por la comodidad, y la ató algo suelta. Honestamente, esperaba que terminara completamente deshecha para cuándo terminará su… por dios ¡prácticamente era hora del almuerzo!

Aziraphale hizo la mezcla con rapidez y mientras esperaba de pie junto a la sartén, pudo sentir como Crowley se acercaba desde atrás.

—Me alegra que hayas despertado —el Demonio dejó un beso en su mejilla—, supongo que no agoté toda tu energía ¿Cierto?

—No voy a hacer que tu ego crezca más —Aziraphale respondió con rapidez y Crowley sonrió encantado.

—Tengo algo más que puedes hacer crecer —respondió y se alejó antes que Aziraphale pudiera responder. Rió y decidió ser útil poniendo la mesa.

Se sentaron en el desayunador, donde tenían casi todas sus comidas, porque ahí podían comer y acurrucarse juntos.

—Siento que estamos desperdiciando un comedor perfectamente funcional —Dijo Aziraphale pero no hizo el menor intento por moverse. Crowley encogió los hombros.

—Bueno, me parece que es demasiado solo para nosotros dos.

—¿Qué tal si hiciéramos una reunión? —propuso Aziraphale.

Crowley se le quedó viendo. —¿Qué, organizar una _cena_ demoniaca? ¿Ya te está aburriendo el club de lectura?

—No me _aburre_ —Aziraphale puso los ojos en blanco—, pero eres un príncipe. No deberías, oh no sé, ¿organizar una reunión? Asistimos a tantas reuniones y cenas de diplomáticos a lo largo de los años y durante todo este tiempo tú _eras _uno. ¿No deberías hacerlo?

—Yo… nunca tuve que. Nunca me quede Aquí Abajo el tiempo suficiente para hacer algo así —Crowley se movió aferrándose más a él—. Ahora que lo mencionas, probablemente tenga que, cierto.

—Y otra cosa, no estoy seguro cual es mi papel aquí, a largo plazo. Siquiera si seguiremos Aquí Abajo al largo plazo.

Crowley tragó —Di…digo… no estoy seguro. Sabía que este era el lugar más seguro para nosotros mientras todos están peleando entre ellos. No creo que los ángeles vayan a venir aquí abajo. Pero después, si todo sale bien, las cosas volverán a ser cómo eran antes y volveremos allá arriba.

Aziraphale tomó otro bocado. —Pero no sabemos cuánto tardará esta lucha. Tienes razón, no creo que pudiéramos encontrar protección en ningún otro lado. Pero me pregunto si no deberíamos fortalecer los lazos con nuestros aliados y si no hay algo más que podría hacer además de _ni lo digas._

El demonio cerró la boca.

Después de varios bocados, Aziraphale continuó. —Creo que debería vigilar el Pozo de Sandalphon.

—Esa es, definitivamente, una terrible idea—Crowley replicó.

—Por supuesto que no iría solo —Aziraphale agitó su mano, ignorando el sarcástico “por supuesto” que Crowley murmuró—, iría acompañado por Hastur, cuando menos. Probablemente Ligur vendría también y no nos quedaríamos por mucho tiempo.

—No puedo creer lo que oigo —Crowley espetó—, me tomo todo este esfuerzo para mantenernos a_ salvo_, ¿Y tú quieres acercarte a alguien que te _golpeó?_

—¡Estas exagerando! —exclamó Aziraphale—, estás haciendo esto más grande de lo que es, solo porque tuve una idea sin tu ayuda.

—¡Oh! ¿Estoy exagerando? —Crowley se levantó furioso—. Estoy tratando de mantenerte _a salvo-_

—¡Me mantienes encerrado como si fuera una _mascota_! —Aziraphale respondió— ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta? ¿Crees que no sé lo que otros murmuran sobre mí? ¿Que soy un perro casero que mantienes cerca porque mi corporación es bonita?

—¿Quién te dijo eso? —Crowley gruñó—. Dime y los haré pedazos.

—No necesito que los hagas pedazos, ¡Solo están celosos! —espetó Aziraphale—. Pero ese no es el punto; soy más que solo un ángel bonito con un título sin importancia de “Futuro Consorte”

Crowley parecía furioso. —¡Si tiene importancia! ¡_Obviamente _no vamos a casarnos mientras ocurre una guerra a nuestro alrededor!

—No vamos a casarnos porque _nunca me lo pediste _—Aziraphale gritó—, ¡y tampoco yo te lo pedí! ¡No creí que estuviéramos listos!

—Nos conocemos desde hace miles de años, ¿A qué te refieres con que _no estamos listos_?

—Así que decidiste que nos comprometeríamos anunciándoselo a una habitación llena de extraños; ¡Cómo has estado anunciando nuestro Arreglo por décadas!

El demonio negó con la cabeza. —No voy a tener este argumento ahora —murmuró, empezando a alejarse.

Pero Aziraphale también había tenido suficiente. —No tienes que, voy a salir.

—¿Salir? —Crowley miró hacia él, pero Aziraphale ya había chasqueado sus dedos y se había vestido con un milagro—. ¿Salir a _dónde?_

—¡A caminar y aclarar mi cabeza!

La puerta se abrió y se cerró con un portazo antes de que Crowley pudiera procesar lo que había pasado. Nunca antes había visto a Aziraphale usar un milagro para vestirse, tenía mucho amor y atención por la ropa que los humanos habían creado. Solo probaba lo frustrado que estaba.

Crowley ya le había gritado a sus plantas por ese día, así que decidió resolver su frustración limpiando la cocina. Al principio estaba enojado, despotricando en voz alta sobre porque tenía que haberse enamorado de alguien tan listo y estúpido a la vez; ¿cómo quería ir cerca de alguien que había intentado herirlo? Volvió a repasar la discusión en su mente, pero mientras más lo hacía, su indignación se iba convirtiendo en culpa.

Aziraphale tenía algo de razón. No era mala idea el intentar ganar el favor de la Corte, y el pretender una posición en la guardia ceremonial; armado y protegido, por supuesto; no era una mala forma de hacerlo.

Y también tenía razón sobre lo de futuro consorte.

Por supuesto Crowley había tenido la intención de preguntarle. Estuvo a punto de hacerlo cinco veces el año pasado. Solo que ningún momento le había parecido lo suficiente perfecto para _hacerlo_. Y en lugar de eso, dejó que Beelzebub lo convenciera para presentarlo así, por el bien de ambos. No que fuera su culpa, no realmente, pero aun así. Tal vez le preguntaría esta noche, cuando regresara. Podría conseguir pétalos de rosa y crear un camino hacia la biblioteca. El ángel se había puesto tan _feliz_ cuando había visto su biblioteca aquí, porque le ayudó a entender que Crowley quería que este fuera un espacio seguro para ambos. Luego podría cargarlo entre sus brazos, como en esas novelas que pretendía no leer, y podrían terminar la noche en la cama.

Con eso en mente, Crowley enrolló sus mangas y puso manos a la obra.


	6. El Pozo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale sale a aclarar su cabeza, por un precio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo tiene una de las imágenes que la autora más quería retratar mientras escribía y el fanart que le inspiró estará puesto en un link al final, para evitar spoilers.

Cuando Aziraphale salió apresurado, su furia lo llenó con la suficiente adrenalina para que se alejara una buena distancia antes de que esta se acabara. Se detuvo por un momento para descansar, recostándose sobre una pared. Vestirse con un milagro había sido una pésima idea, pero no quería _quedarse_ _allá _por más tiempo.

La furia divina desapareció con rapidez, convirtiéndose en vergüenza. El ángel había tenido todas esas emociones, era cierto, pero no eran algo de lo que quisiera hablar tan pronto o de ese modo. Su temperamento se adueñó de él y cuando Crowley había desestimado sus peticiones tan fácil, le recordó a cómo en el cielo les importaba tan poco las bendiciones que realizaba. Tal vez vigilar a Sandalphon no era la mejor idea, pero se sentía algo limitado al tener que seguir las reglas de Crowley y tratando de encajar en su mundo, que sentía que necesitaba contribuir con _algo._

Pero el orgullo le impedía regresar, así que siguió adelante. Esa aprehensiva sensación de ardor empezó a surgir en su pecho; ansiedad por cómo había explotado contra su amor. Crowley no se merecía eso. Deberían haber tenido una conversación tranquila sobre la sensación de insuficiencia que Aziraphale sentía. En su lugar… exageró. No era la primera vez que peleaban en su relación, y en el gran esquema de las cosas no había sido su peor pelea. Pero el recuerdo de la peor de sus peleas cruzó por su mente.

_(¡No existe “nuestro lado”! ¡Se acabó!)_

Tembló al recordarlo y sintió el ardor en su pecho intensificarse, causándole náuseas. Aziraphale se alejó de la pared y siguió caminando. Tal vez si le daba un poco más de tiempo, Crowley no estaría tan enojado y le daría la oportunidad de disculparse.

Sin rumbo, empezó a andar por pasillos aleatorios, sin nadie que lo detuviera para tratar de charlar. Por supuesto, podía oír los susurros, pero debía verse tan miserable como se sentía para que nadie se atreviera a acercársele.

Bueno, nadie excepto Hastur.

—¡Oye Aziraphale!

Por un momento, una parte del ángel sintió exasperación y no la del tipo que usualmente sentía junto al Duque. Estar cerca de Hastur solía requerir mucha energía y con todas las actividades que había realizado junto a Crowley y el milagro que había hecho antes de salir, en ese momento no le quedaba la suficiente para lidiar con él.

Pero una cosa era no tener ganas y otra el ser grosero, así que se detuvo para permitir que Hastur lo alcanzara. Hizo un saludo y luego otro para Ligur que siempre estaba con él. Los tres empezaron a caminar juntos, Ligur quedándose detrás de ambos, como hacía normalmente.

—¿Cómo te va hoy? —Aziraphale preguntó, decidiendo que iniciaría una conversación amable.

El Duque se encogió de hombros —Estoy aburrido hasta la mierda, desearía que pudiéramos subir y _pelear_ de una buena vez.

—No nos han llamado —Ligur agregó con su usual gruñido—, daría el brazo izquierdo de alguien con tal de poder salir.

El lenguaje de Hastur lo había sorprendido un poco (no se había acostumbrado a la naturaleza tan sincera de los demonios) pero no pudo evitar simpatizar con sus palabras.

—Creo que todos nos sentimos algo encerrados —admitió—, normalmente ¿qué hacen mientras esperan por órdenes?

—Hemos estado yendo a tu apartamento para leer por un rato —dijo Hastur— ¿Podríamos hacer eso?

—_Solíamos_ ir a los pozos —dijo Ligur y Aziraphale sabía que leer _no era_ uno de sus pasatiempos—. Han pasado _siglos_ desde que fuimos ahí.

—Bueno, hemos estado leyendo por un tiempo —Aziraphale respondió con rapidez, ansioso por no regresar aún—, así que, ¿por qué no me muestran esos pozos?

Ligur le dio una de sus raras sonrisas. Pasó en medio de ambos para guiarlos hacia su nuevo destino y Aziraphale trató de no pensar en cómo la temperatura iba aumentando a la par que la sensación de desolación. Después de todo, había acompañado a Crowley en la M25 y todo esto era muy parecido.

Como si fuera guía de turistas, Ligur le enseñó con orgullo los diferentes pozos que contenían a los mayores pecadores de la historia. Algunos demonios los rodeaban, gritándoles insultos y tirándoles comida podrida. Había incluso más carteles desmotivadores pegados en las paredes y las luces parpadeaban como en una oficina pobremente iluminada. Adecuadamente demoniaco. Le comentó esto a Ligur, quien parecía satisfecho con que se reconociera la intención.

—Deberíamos mostrarte dónde está el otro ángel —añadió Hastur—, después de todo no habías estado aquí abajo antes.

—Oh, no me gustaría que nos saliéramos de nuestra ruta —Aziraphale se apresuró a decir. Ahora que estaba aquí, podía entender el deseo de Crowley de mantenerlo alejado. Tal vez venir a este lugar no había sido su mejor idea.

Ligur entrecerró los ojos —Deberías ir a verlo. Después de todo fueron el Príncipe Crowley y tú quienes lo trajeron, y no has ido a verlo ni una vez.

Aziraphale logró mantener un rostro neutral, pero su pánico interno iba en aumento —Bueno entonces —dijo—, muéstrame.

Caminaron más profundo hacia los pozos, y esa sensación de desolación y desesperación solo crecía más. Sobrepasaba aquella ansiedad que había tenido antes, pero Aziraphale casi deseaba volver a esa sensación en lugar de _esta. _Ya no habían demonios a su alrededor, literalmente solo habían pozos vacíos. No había prisioneros en ellos. Era un área cerrada, diseñada para estar alejada de los prisioneros humanos y los residentes.

Dos demonios estaban de pie, fuera del pozo donde mantenían a Sandalphon, ambos armados con espadas y dagas colgando en sus caderas. Asintieron mientras miraban a los tres acercarse. Aziraphale reconoció a uno de ellos.

—Hola, Lord Andras —saludó. Lord Andras parecía sorprendido, probablemente porque no se habían vuelto a ver desde el día que se había ofrecido como voluntario.

Lord Andras dio un saludo.

—¿El prisionero está dando algún problema? —preguntó Ligur, asomándose con una mirada intensa.

El segundo demonio, que se presentó como Lord Stolas, negó con la cabeza —Desafortunadamente no, solo se sienta ahí, casi como si estuviera meditando.

Hastur, Ligur y Andras; los tres temblaron.

—Eso es malo —dijo Ligur con desapruebo—, ¡Debería estar temblando de miedo!

—No podemos hacerle nada aún, son órdenes del Rey —exclamó Andras—. Eventualmente, se supone que usaremos su poder en nuestra próxima batalla, y destruiremos algunas de las montañas austriacas.

Aziraphale no pudo evitar reír. —¿El plan del Rey Lucifer es destruir las colinas que fueron el escenario para _La novicia rebelde?_

Esto era demasiado.

Era asombroso.

—Es un golpe a su moral —explicó Stolas que no parecía perturbarse al ver al Ángel riendo, a diferencia de Ligur que aún miraba a Aziraphale cómo si le faltaran unas plumas para ser un ángel de verdad. Y _tal vez_ tuviera razón, porque ningún ángel normal encontraría a Satán divertido.

Pero Aziraphale nunca había sido un ángel normal. Tratar de serlo solo le había traído rencor y desprecio. Y los tres años que había pasado lejos del Cielo habían sido los mejores de su vida. No había mermado su fe en Ella; aún hacía milagros para ayudar a las personas, aún creía en Su Voluntad y Su Poder Divino, pero se había dado cuenta que tenía un problema con la administración. Parecido a la juventud humana que creía en un Poder Superior pero no en las instituciones que lo adoraban.

Eso era demasiado para decirlo en voz alta, así que decidió responder con —Es un plan sólido

Por el rabillo del ojo, notó movimiento. Volteó la mirada para ver que había atrapado su atención y la visión hizo que se le enfriara la sangre.

Podía distinguirlos claros como el día.

Gabriel. Uriel. Michael.

El corazón en su corporación empezó a latir con fuerza en su pecho. Ninguno de los otros los había descubierto aún, por cómo se movían en las sombras. Le parecía sorprendente, dado lo _brillantes_ que eran sus auras. Aziraphale reconoció una espada; su espada; en posesión de Gabriel y otras armas cubiertas de algo que brillaba. Una gota cayó al suelo y se oyó un chisporroteo. Dio un grito ahogado; estaban cubiertos de agua bendita y era parte de su armamento. Debían tenerla en botellas. Estaban apartados de los demás en ese lugar, pero los demonios junto a él corrían peligro.

Mientras tomaba aire, el grupo volteó a verlo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Hastur preguntó pero cuando volteó a ver en la misma dirección que el ángel, ellos ya habían desaparecido,

Aziraphale agitó su cabeza. Tenía segundos para pensar en algo.

¿Qué haría Crowley?

Armarse y escapar. Pero no podía dejar ángeles rebeldes sueltos. Y sabía porque estaban aquí. Tal vez podría razonar con ellos.

—Hay ángeles aquí —les advirtió a los otros—, intentan un rescate.

Todos le sonrieron. —Que adorable —Ligur se burló—, deja que lo intenten.

—Miren, yo los vi —dijo, mientras los otros se preparaban para pelear—. Están armados con Agua Bendita; los destruiría por completo.

Eso logró que Hastur y Ligur se detuvieran. Ambos habían sido amenazados con agua bendita antes, pero esta vez no habría viajes en el tiempo que pudieran resucitarlos. Hastur en particular miró a Ligur con dolor en sus ojos y Aziraphale entendió de inmediato.

—Podemos crear Fuego Infernal —dijo Hastur y Aziraphale asintió.

—Hagan eso y huyan —Extendió su mano hacía Andras— Lord Andras, el Agua Bendita no me destruirá, ¿Así que me permite su espada?

Se estaban quedando sin tiempo. Lord Andras le entregó la espada y Hastur chasqueó los dedos.

El fuego surgió detrás de Aziraphale quien rápidamente se colocó enfrente.

—Alerta a cualquier Príncipe disponible—Aziraphale dijo, obligándose a que su voz sonara autoritaria. Le ordenó esto a Hastur y Ligur que salieron del lugar.

—Nos quedaremos aquí —respondió Stolas, acomodando su posición. Andras sacó una daga y asintió.

—Les prometimos a usted y al príncipe Crowley que cuidaríamos al prisionero —dijo Andras.

Aziraphale nunca antes creyó que tendría tanto aprecio por demonios; con la excepción de Crowley, claro.

Se obligó a recordar ese aprecio ahora que se encontraba cara a cara con sus viejos compañeros.

Parecían sorprendidos primero y luego furiosos por verlo aquí. Debió parecerles todo un espectáculo el verlo ahí parado con un lord demonio a cada lado.

—Hola a todos —dice, ofreciendo una sonrisa relajada que no reflejaba el terror que sentía.

—Traidor —Uriel respondió, tomando una posición de ataque que causó que Andras y Stolas bufaran.

—Bueno, bueno, no nos apresuremos —Aziraphale se apresuró a decir—, no hay porqué pelear.

—Te equivocas —Michael espetó y esa fue toda advertencia que le dieron a Aziraphale antes que los tres _atacaran_.

Andras se acercó a Michael y Uriel se abalanzó contra Stolas. Eso dejó solo a Aziraphale, quien tuvo tiempo suficiente para levantar su espada y bloquear el golpe de Gabriel, obligándolo a retroceder.

Aziraphale no había usado una espada para pelear desde hacía cientos de años, pero los movimientos de embestir, bloquear y rechazar no eran tan diferentes que lo que se decía de montar una bicicleta. En otras palabras, aun sabía cómo.

En cambio Gabriel había tenido más práctica en los últimos tiempos y esos movimientos eran todo lo que Aziraphale podía hacer para evitar retroceder hacia el fuego. Aziraphale avanzó y logró un golpe de suerte que hizo gritar a Gabriel. El arcángel gritó con furia, sus ojos morados brillando. El odio en estos le parecía alarmante, pero solo aumentó su determinación.

Sus espadas colisionaron, Aziraphale resistiéndose a retroceder. Pero no se atrevía a dar un golpe de muerte; a si quiera buscar la oportunidad de dar uno. Era una debilidad, pero no podía pensar cual sería la mejor forma de compensarla mientras peleaba.

Escuchó un grito terrible y no pudo evitar mirar con horror como Michael tenía a Andras contra el piso, empezando a vaciar su agua bendita sobre él. Gritó en agonía mientras ardía y Aziraphale no pudo evitar gritar junto a él por compasión.

Lo que vino después sucedió demasiado rápido.

La espada que alguna vez le perteneciera se encendió y antes que pudiera moverse para bloquearla, Gabriel la enterró en su pecho.

Para él, el tiempo se detuvo.

Por un momento su aliento se escapa y todo queda en silencio.

Y luego solo dolor enceguecedor.

Aziraphale sintió como si se ahogara en agonía, una agonía como nunca había sentido antes. Era imposible respirar, imposible moverse, imposible hacer cualquier cosa.

Oyó gritos a la distancia pero todos los sonidos y las sensaciones se sentían enmudecidas, nada existía excepto la sensación ardiente, que esta vez literalmente lo estaba _atravesando._

La mano libre de Gabriel sujetó su hombro y lo atrajo en su dirección. Inclinándose hacia él, una pequeña parte de Aziraphale recordó aquella vez que, mientras Crowley y él bailaban, el demonio lo había inclinado sobre sus espaldas; era una posición similar a la de ahora. El arcángel presionó más, Aziraphale apenas y podía respirar. Solo podía intentar.

—Esto es lo que obtienes por follarte a un demonio, patética excusa de ángel —espetó su antiguo jefe.

No hubo tiempo para pensar, para respirar, para hablar. Para contestar.

A la distancia, Aziraphale pudo oír una respiración entrecortada y lógicamente sabía que era suya, pero todo lo que podía hacer era quedarse quieto y no hundirse más en la espada que está _atravesándolo_.

Gabriel le sonrío con frialdad y sacó la espada. Salió de su cuerpo con un desagradable sonido y Aziraphale colapsó sobre el suelo, jadeando en un intento de conseguir aire y _respirar._

—Y esta vez —el arcángel espetó mientras su visión empezaba a oscurecerse y comenzaba a temblar— haz tu mejor esfuerzo para _cerrar tu maldita boca y morir de una vez_.

Con eso, escupió en el suelo frente a él y todo se oscureció.

Y Aziraphale estaba solo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La escena final está basada en: https://speremint.tumblr.com/post/186595824020/ill-die-on-the-hill-of-angels-bleeding por Speremint.


	7. La Reina del Infierno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley busca ayuda y la Madre Demoniaca aparece.

_Estaban revisitando París cuando Aziraphale le hizo La Pregunta._

_Estaban de pie afuera de la Bastilla; ninguno sentía algún deseo particular por entrar._

_—Siempre me pregunté —comenzó Aziraphale, dirigiéndose a Crowley— Cómo es que sabías que estaba en problemas._

_—Ya te he dicho —Crowley respondió, rodeando al ángel con su brazo—, que tengo un sexto sentido que me permite saber cuándo estás en peligro._

_El principado rio. —Tú y yo sabemos que eso no existe._

_—No, hablo en serio —y Crowley lo rodeó con ambos brazos—, cuando firmamos el Arreglo, te puse un hechizo de protección. Cuando estás en problemas, se siente como ese dulce efervescente que explota; ¿lo recuerdas? Los niños te lo mostraron._

_—Creo que se llaman _“poppers”_ —Aziraphale trató de recordar. Crowley negó con la cabeza, pero sabía que Aziraphale había entendido la idea y seguía intentando recordar._

_—Es como si fueran un montón de esos y todos explotaran donde debería estar mi estómago —Se inclinó para que su rostro quedara cerca de Aziraphale, susurrando en su oído —Así es cómo sé que mi mascota se ha metido en problemas y tengo que ir por él._

_Aziraphale trató de apartarlo, pero no había forma de disimular el rubor y su sonrisa, sin importar cuanto quisiera esconderlo. —Estamos en público tú, amenaza —respondió en un susurro y Crowley rio._

\----

—¡Pop Rocks!

No lo recuerda hasta dos años después, pero Crowley se siente increíblemente satisfecho de no tener que seguir buscando ese pensamiento errante.

Decide que se lo dirá a Aziraphale luego, cuando se le proponga y hayan hecho el amor, cuando estén a punto de caer dormidos. El ángel probablemente no lo recordara pero Crowley se lo dirá y entonces él se reirá. Será encantador.

Pero claro, es en ese momento que la sensación regresa, y más fuerte que nunca. Crowley se aferra al borde de la mesa, jadeando con fuerza para poder respirar.

No podía ser bueno.

Un fuerte golpeteo se oye en la puerta y Crowley trata de ignorarlo para concentrarse en la sensación. ¿De dónde venía? ¿Dónde tenía que ir?

El golpeteo no se detiene; solo se hace más fuerte y Crowley no puede ni pensar.

Abre la puerta con furia, con la intención de mandar lejos a quien sea que lo estuviera distrayendo, pero termina cara a cara con Hastur y Ligur.

Y cualquier grito que hubiera planeado muere en sus labios, porque pudo comprender que estos demonios sabían exactamente lo que necesitaba saber.

Hastur solo tuvo tiempo para decir —Hay ángeles en los pozos… —y Crowley ya se había abalanzado en medio de ambos, sus alas desenvolviéndose mientras corría. Las sintió latir en su espalda y salió proyectado hacía su ángel, rezando por que no fuera demasiado tarde.

\----

En este momento, es importante señalar a quien le rezaba Crowley.

Cuando los Humanos rezan, ellos dedican sus oraciones a Di/s. Para algunos, eso significa rezarle a la manifestación de una figura masculina en el cielo. Otros le rezan a una fuerza indescriptible, que creen que es quien mantiene la galaxia.

Crowley no le está rezando a Di/s.

Crowley está ofreciendo su plegaria a su Madre Demoniaca, la Reina del Infierno. Esposa de Lucifer y la Guardiana de sus dominios.

Crowley le rezaba a la Reina Lilith.

Y, fortalecida por su tiempo en el infierno y por su cercanía, su plegaria es escuchada por Lilith y ella la comprende.

También, para esto es importante señalar quien es Lilith. Antes de Eva Dios hizo otra mujer que, se suponía, sería la esposa de Adán. Pero rechazando el papel de sirvienta, Lilith cayó, convirtiéndose en la primera Mujer Caída. Se hizo querer por Lucifer, quien la tomó como esposa y la hizo Reina del Infierno. Ella, como su marido, prefería dejar el trabajo del día a día a cargo de sus Príncipes (con quienes tiene una relación maternal, similar a la de todos los demonios a su cargo) y pasaba el tiempo junto a su amado.

A pesar de su rol maternal, Lilith no era una mujer amable. Una mujer amable no sería buena Reina de la Oscuridad Eterna. Pero es una mujer justa, una mujer que cree en la justicia.

Y una mujer que cree en el amor.

Tenía cierta debilidad por su hijo Establecido En la Tierra, habiendo monitoreado su estado desde el Edén, cuando había tentado a su mejor amigo. Y lo observó enamorarse poco a poco del Ángel mandado por Arriba.

Al principio estaba en contra; en su mente, arriba creían en la subyugación y sumisión y ella no quería eso para su hijo. Pero con el tiempo, se dio cuenta que este era diferente del resto. Un ángel normal no habría regalado su arma para proteger a los humanos caídos. Un ángel normal no habría apoyado a su hijo. Un ángel normal no habría cuidado a los humanos con tanta compasión como para ser reprendido por hacer milagros.

Aziraphale había probado ser digno de su hijo. No hubiera permitido su entrada al infierno si no fuera así.

En este momento, oye a su príncipe clamar por ella y lo escucha. Y sale a averiguar qué ha pasado en su reino.

No está contenta.

\----

Crowley corre a toda prisa hasta los pozos y el desastre que encuentra lo regresa hasta el que fuera, hasta ahora, el peor día de su vida.

_(—¡Alguien mató a mi mejor amigo!)_

Aziraphale yacía en el suelo rodeado de sangre. Un demonio estaba a unos metros, parcialmente disuelto en agua bendita y definitivamente muerto. Otro demonio estaba agachado sobre ambos y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Crowley, la pena en ellos llenó cada una de sus células con terror.

Alguien grita. Estaban en los pozos donde algunos de los peores humanos en el planeta enfrentaban el Castigo Eterno, pero ninguno sonaba tan torturado como la persona gritando.

No es hasta que colapsa junto a Aziraphale que se da cuenta de que el grito provenía de él.

Los ojos del Ángel estaban cerrados, su rostro pálido como crema. Era un contraste horroroso con el rojo que manchaba la ropa que tanto amaba. Baja su mano para acariciar los rizos del Ángel y la desliza suavemente hasta su barbilla. Mientras sigue bajando en búsqueda de un punto para sentir su pulso, siente cómo su propio corazón se detiene ante lo que encuentra.

Aún está ahí. Es débil. Pero está ahí.

—_Gracias _—susurra, pero a quién le agradece, no queda claro.

—Tratamos de pelear contra ellos —dice el demonio, pero Crowley no le presta atención. Un mensaje aparece en su mente, de una voz con la que no había tenido contacto directo en mucho tiempo.

_Ve a tu hogar. Mantenlo con vida. Te ayudaré._

_Madre. _

Para explicar que ocurrió después, es importante entender la naturaleza de la magia que pertenece a las fuerzas ocultas y etéreas.

Mientras más cerca de su Divinidad estuvieran, más poder tendrían. Mientras más lejos, menos. En el tiempo que Aziraphale y Crowley llevaban en el Infierno, ambos se habían encargado de mantener la Gracia de Aziraphale al asegurarse de que comiera y durmiera. Durante su tiempo en la tierra, aprendieron a apoyarse en la comida y el sueño para mantener su energía. El ángel y el demonio son realmente únicos, tal que aprendieron a crear energía de fuentes que nadie más consideraría. Durante todo este tiempo, el poder de Aziraphale había sido suficiente, pero estaba bastante lejos de alcanzar todo su potencial, a diferencia de si estuviera en el cielo. Y como opuesto directo, el poder de Crowley había crecido.

Se ha hablado de como Crowley poseía una de las imaginaciones más poderosas que cualquier demonio que hubiera existido. Cuando el Mundo Casi Terminó, fue gracias al poder de su pura voluntad que logró atravesar una pared de fuego para llegar sano y salvo con el Anticristo. Y ese poder fue solo con visitas mínimas a la Oficina Principal. Pero ahora vivía en el Infierno, completamente inmerso en su naturaleza oculta como Príncipe Demoniaco.

Y es de ese poder del que se apoya; el poder de su voluntad y la desesperación porque Aziraphale _viva._

Porque no puede imaginar existir sin su Ángel.

Se concentra, enfocándose en la parte de Aziraphale que aún existe, herida, en un plano que sus ojos no pueden percibir. Su atención se centra en ese pedazo suyo que la humanidad conocía como “corazón” (_aunque sea una mala traducción de lo que realmente es) _y le ordena _Mantente con vida._

Como un mantra, repite _Mantente con vida _mientras levanta al Ángel en sus brazos y manifiesta sus alas para llevarlo de regreso a su hogar. Se permite una plegaria solitaria, una que nunca había hecho antes, para su madre Demoniaca y también para Ella.

_Déjalo vivir. No puedo existir sin él._

_\---_

La puerta de su hogar está abierta aunque Crowley no puede recordar cómo llegó hasta aquí. Después, recordará como sus alas lo impulsaron a una velocidad que no creía posible, pasando junto a demonios que notaban el estado del ángel y habrían la boca con sorpresa.

Aterriza en su entrada y no tropieza con los pétalos de rosa que había colocado apenas momentos antes. Carga a Aziraphale por el pasillo, repitiendo su mantra para mantener su corazón latiendo y entra en la habitación en la que habían estado juntos horas antes.

Al pie de la cama ve a su Madre Demoniaca, Su Reina. La última vez que la había visto había sido en la década de los noventa, cuando le pidió que le aclarara los rumores de que amaba a un Ángel. Por supuesto, él sabía que ella ya lo sabía. Pero quería saber si el ángel era digno. Ella había levantado su rostro para verlo a los ojos y mirar hasta su esencia. Lo que vio le había parecido suficiente para darle su bendición.

Ahora ella lo ve, y el dolor que siente se ve reflejado en sus ojos.

—Recuéstalo —ordena y él obedece. Aziraphale permanece quieto en la cama, pero Crowley puede oír su débil respirar mientras continúa repitiendo “Mantente con vida” hacía el Ángel.

Lilith camina hacia el otro lado de la cama, donde Crowley ve un recipiente con agua y varios paños húmedos dentro. Ella chasquea los dedos y la ropa de Aziraphale desaparece ante sus ojos. Crowley no puede apartar la mirada, aunque la visión de la herida en la piel desnuda fuera lo peor que hubiera visto en su vida. Se niega a parar su mantra y se sienta, pasando una de sus manos por su cabello y sosteniendo la mano del ángel con la otra. La Reina se sienta al otro lado del ángel, su posición imitando a la de Crowley, y lentamente empieza a presionar los paños sobre sus heridas.

Se oye un chisporroteo cuando toca la piel del ángel y Aziraphale se retuerce inconscientemente por el dolor.

—Sostenlo —Lilith ordena y él ya estaba manteniendo al ángel en su lugar. Lágrimas caían por su rostro mientras escuchaba a Aziraphale gritar en agonía, sin siquiera saber que estaba pasando. Trata de mantener su tono de voz normal, de arrullarlo con palabras dulces, pero sabía que su voz le fallaba. Y por encima de todo, seguía recitando, “Mantente con vida” directo al corazón de Aziraphale.

Lilith le permite conservar su dignidad al concentrarse en su tarea y al mantener los paños alejados de Crowley; porque de algún modo él sabe que ella está curándolo con Agua Bendita. Ella no es propiamente un demonio, no por completo, así que no le afecta del mismo modo que a sus Hijos. Pero sabía que lastimaría a Crowley, lo que implicaba que siempre había sabido sobre el intercambio que hicieron y que dejó que ocurriera.

(Una madre buena, amable, no tenía hijos favoritos. Lilith no es una buena persona.)

Lentamente, Crowley ve que la herida se cierra. La reina regresa los paños al recipiente que ahora tenía un horrible, horrible color rojo y lo desaparece con un chasquido, eliminando cualquier resto de humedad. Le ordena levantar al Ángel y procede a costurar sus heridas.

Crowley hizo su mejor esfuerzo por calmar los quejidos sonoros que Aziraphale emitía cuando lo movían y cuando su piel era atravesada para que ella pudiera unirla. Cambia a la herida de salida, repitiendo todo el proceso y Crowley aprieta a Aziraphale aún más fuerte contra su pecho.

Por fin, por fin empieza a vendarlo y le ordena que recueste al ángel de nuevo.

Por un momento, ninguno habla y Crowley hace lo mejor que puede para limpiar sus lágrimas. Ella no lo mira. Cuando finalmente decide levantar la vista, sus ojos se encuentran. Eran de un color violeta. De un morado oscuro, con lavanda rodeando su pupila. Era su definición lo que sostenía su atención, como siempre lo habían hecho.

—Vivirá —dijo y nada puede prepararlo para el alivio puro que esa afirmación le provoca. Crowley trata de esconder su rostro mientras más lágrimas caen, pero su presencia le impide mirar para otro lado.

—Mi hijo, has dado mucho de ti —Lilith dice. Su voz resuena en la habitación aunque ella solo susurra—. No pierdas la fe en tu amor. Él es fuerte, has escogido bien. Y él regresará a ti.

Su mirada se torna severa —Y ustedes dos reclamarán lo que les pertenece por derecho.

\---

Lilith le informa que Aziraphale necesitaría descansar el resto del día y toda la noche. Al día siguiente, tendrían una reunión y ella y su esposo, el Rey, estarían presentes.

—Serviré te —decide la reina, levantándose hasta alcanzar su verdadera altura—. Haré un inventario de lo que este… comedor que construiste, posee y revisaré que opciones tienen tú y tu Ángel para proveer. Será agradable tener una reunión aquí. Lucifer se ha acostumbrado demasiado a reuniones en cadenas de café genéricas en Los Angeles.

Su mirada se suaviza cuando Crowley no le da su opinión, ni hace una mueca ante sus intentos de burlarse cariñosamente de una de sus creaciones.

—Estaré cerca —promete. Lilith se mueve hacia su lado de la cama y baja la cabeza en preparación para levantarse y salir. Se inclina para dejar un beso en su frente y abandona la habitación.

\---

Durante las primeras horas, Crowley se sienta y observa el pecho de Aziraphale subir y bajar, como prueba de que la promesa de Lilith se cumpliría. Pero estar sólo con sus propios pensamientos nunca había sido una decisión inteligente. Así que hace un viaje rápido a la biblioteca de Aziraphale y selecciona uno de sus libros.

—No tuve la oportunidad de disculparme contigo —dice Crowley sentándose en su cama. La ironía de cómo se han invertido los papeles no pasó desapercibida. En los primeros días de su relación, cuando trató de convencer al ángel de intentar dormir, Aziraphale solía sentarse contra la cabecera y leer mientras Crowley dormía junto a él. El demonio tomó un respiro tembloroso.

—No es que no creyera en ti —continúa, jugando con el pelo del ángel—, pero significas demasiado para mí como para dejar que te pase algo. Por eso no quería que te involucraras. Tenías razón. Usualmente la tienes. Eres tan inteligente; demasiado inteligente. Y eres demasiado abnegado —su voz empezaba a quebrarse—, y yo no lo merezco.

Aziraphale no dijo nada. Crowley toma una gran bocanada de aire y abre el libro en la primera página—: Voy a seguir leyendo hasta que despiertes, no me importa el número de veces que tenga que leer _El retrato de Dorian Gray. _Porque quiero que sepas que lo haría cada día si eso es lo que necesito para que me aceptes. Y cuando despiertes, te pediré apropiadamente que te cases conmigo, porque eso es todo lo que quiero.

Empezó a leer.

\---

Lo terminó, lo leyó una vez más, luego una tercera y mientras está leyendo una cuarta vez, considera revivir a Oscar Wilde para matarlo de nuevo; hasta que escucha el quejido.

Crowley mira hacía la cama y ahoga un grito cuando oye el quejido una segunda vez.

—¿Aziraphale? ¿Ángel?

Lentamente, empieza a notar que el ángel está recuperando su consciencia. Sus ojos cerrados parpadean y mueve la nariz. Su respiración incluye un movimiento en sus hombros y es lo más hermoso que Crowley haya visto.

—Vamos Ángel —susurra, pasando una mano sobre su cabello—, abre tus ojos para mí.

Hay más movimiento en su rostro y Crowley continua suplicando, tratando de convencerlo de despertar, ofreciendo arrullos gentiles y ánimos. Finalmente, _finalmente,_ sus ojos se abren débilmente.

Aziraphale da un respiro agudo y tose, tratando de mover sus labios para hablar. Su voz se oye seca y ronca —C…Crow…

Crowley lo calla, apareciendo una botella de agua cerrada que no había estado en su mano antes. Es una invención propia, con un popote saliendo de la tapa que no se derrama mientras inclina la botella. —No trates de hablar aún, solo bebe esto.

Ayuda al ángel a levantar la cabeza y Aziraphale bebe agradecido. Después de unos momentos, Crowley la coloca donde el recipiente había estado y vuelve a mirar hacia el Ángel.

Aziraphale toma algunos respiros y vuelve a intentarlo, ahora con éxito. —¿Crowley?

—Estoy aquí —responde el demonio—, y tú estarás bien.

El ángel tragó, pareciendo afligido. —¿Andras? ¿Stolas?

Crowley sintió su corazón dar un respingo doloroso. _Por supuesto_ que preguntaría por sus dos compañeros, _por supuesto._ Busco en su cabeza, recordando un demonio medio disuelto y otro ofreciendo disculpas.

—Stolas está bien —dice—, Andras… lo siento amor mío.

El rostro de Aziraphale se tensó por el dolor y Crowley se inclinó para besar su frente. —Hastur y Ligur están a salvo. Ellos vinieron por mí. Tenías razón sobre tener aliados aquí abajo Ángel. Tenías razón —tomó un respiro— _Perdóname_ por no escucharte.

—Yo no… no escuché… tampoco —contestó Aziraphale, su voz no más fuerte que un susurro—, También… lo… lo siento

Crowley soltó un bufido burlón, negando con la cabeza. —No me debes nada —dice—, pero prometo que no estoy enojado contigo.

Los ojos adoloridos del Ángel empiezan a brillar con alivio y Crowley se sintió enfermo. Había presenciado lo peor de los ataques de ansiedad de Aziraphale durante su existencia en la tierra y odiaba saber que había contribuido a uno.

—Me alegra —susurró Aziraphale, dejando que sus ojos se cerraran, volviéndolos a abrir con lentitud, sin darse cuenta que estaba quedándose dormido.

—Está bien, descansa Ángel, vuelve a dormir —Crowley dice, acariciando su cabeza suavemente. Los ojos de Aziraphale se cierran lentamente y su respiración se normaliza. Su rostro se relaja, empezando a perder el tono pálido,

Crowley suspira, finalmente sintiéndose aliviado.

Cierra los ojos, decidiendo descansar unos minutos antes de concentrarse en el trabajo que aún tenía por delante.


End file.
